Let It Be Me!
by PunK-ChIc
Summary: What would you do if you only had a week to find a bride ? Well that is the problem Takumi has to face in order to save his business... How will he find his soulmate in just such limited time and would she help him? Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**What would you do if you only had a week to find a bride? Well that is the problem Takumi has to face in order to save his business... How will he find his soul mate in such a limited time and will she help him?**_

 _ **This is an AU: Alternate Universe, which means that the characters plots and backgrounds are different from the original. There will be a few OOC, so if you like the story ... Support me.!**_

* * *

" _ **You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough!"**_

 _ **Chapter 1:-**_

* * *

It was another peaceful night, silent, comforting and simple. The everyday routine of the corporate leader and bachelor Takumi Walker.

He was sitting in his office, engulfed by the calm darkness of the night. The only light coming from outside was softly illuminating his features as he finished all the paperwork.

He was not a regular man so he couldn't afford the leisure to be free and was always found in his office working nonstop. Many had advised him to take things easy but since he wanted to be above others, he couldn't afford to rest.

Finishing his paperwork he slumped back into his seat, rubbing his temples in a soothing manner. He didn't want anyone to disturb his peace since it was rare for things to be so silent and comforting around him.

 _ **Ringgggg**_ _ **...**_

Gods above hated him, he was sure of that because he never got the peace and quiet he wanted- it was always disturbed by someone.

 _ **Ringgggg**_ _ **...**_

Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes and draped his hand on them, if only he would ignore the ringing it would soon stop and than he will get what he desired.

 _ **Ringgggg**_ _ **...**_

Oh how wrong he was to think in such a way, he wanted to throw the goddamned thing on the wall but refrained. If his secretary were here, she'd laugh at the absurdity of his superior childishly ignoring a phone call.

 _ **Ringgggg**_ _ **...**_

 _Someone please just break that thing._ He thought extremely annoyed; a phone call on a perfectly beautiful night ruined everything.

 _ **Ringgggg…..**_

"Damn it!" He cursed and swirled his chair near the phone picking up, he heaved a deep frustrated sigh hearing the voice on the other side... "Is this how you run your company?"

For heavens sake it was 12am! Why was she calling right now? Takumi had no idea and he was not interested to find out soon.

 _This better be something important._ He thought extremely irritated.

"Patricia Walker!" The young Walker sneered.

"Its mother for you...Takumi." His mother bit back in a cold voice.

"I don't care, state your business." Takumi retorted.

"You're my business, see me at home in an hour."Patricia said taking a deep breath, "You better hurry for your own good."

Takumi snorted and replied, "I'm not a puppet that will follow every damn command of yours."

"Well..." Patricia uttered in a bored tone, "If you don't come here in the given time then you simply lose everything."

With that the line went dead.

Takumi just glared at the phone, resisting every single urge of his to throw the phone or slam it down; anything he could do to vent his anger.

"What does that good for nothing excuse of a mother want from me this time." He muttered angrily, growing furious with every passing minute.

He looked over at the clock, 12:08am! "What a great way to start your day." He laughed.

Patricia Walker was his mother in flesh and name only; never did she care for him in any way. She only wanted to make the company rise above others and for that she did anything she could, there was not a single fragment of compassion or love in that woman. She only desired power and because of that Takumi had been left to live on his own.

Now he was the owner of Walker incorporation since his brother was no longer fit enough to run this company he had been made the actual heir. The company he had worked hard for 6 years forgetting about everything else. Always alone in the dark but he loved that feeling and never wanted someone beside him.

He was aware that his grandfather was the mastermind behind all of this and if only Gerard was not found to be infected with an incurable disease there was no way he would have all of this. From the shadows his grandfather was pulling the dirty strings in order to control him.

2 years back he had finally been able to cut all ties with that family after the death of his grandfather, Patricia was never interested in his life so she let him do whatever he wanted; only if he provided the luxuries of life.

Takumi didn't mind that as long as he got his freedom and this company, nothing else mattered….. But he forgot that fate always turned against him.

This one abrupt phone call suddenly threw him back to his past, something he wanted to forget and cut all ties with but all the Gods above hated him.

He sighed… "So the night is ruined."

Takumi gripped the phone tightly into his hands, eyes closed as he tried to overcome the silent resentment that engulfed him, tortured him. All of the sadness; anguish he had faced since he was a child came rushing back to him just because of this one damn phone call.

Unable to hold in his fury he threw the phone aimed at the wall, it fell down on the floor and broke into many pieces.

He took in a deep breath and got up, running a hand though his disheveled hair he looked down at the broken pieces of the smashed phone and smirked.

 _Just the way my life is... Broken and scattered without anyone who cares._

"It's about time I meet mother and put an end to everything..." He said walking towards the window and looked up at the sky, thinking how harsh life always had been towards him.

Looking down he saw many couples walking along the streets happily; hand in hand; smiling fully as they talked about very common stuff. A sad smile made its way on his lips…. _Why could I never find happiness and have to suffer by the hands of fate._

Takumi snapped his gaze away from the happy couples and saw a shooting star, his lips lifted a little bit remembering his long forgotten dream.

 _If only I could find happiness in this life._ He thought looking at the shooting star, completely unaware that maybe just for once the heavens may hear him and grant him his wish.

With a heavy sigh, he turned around to leave his office for the dreadful meeting that awaited him; after all he could never escape from his mothers all-knowing eyes until now.

But today that would change….!

 _This meeting really better be important..._ He thought as he left the office.

* * *

 _8:00 pm._

 _ **Slap!**_

Everyone present in the shop turned around to look at the scene currently playing in front of them. A girl with raven hair and amber eyes was glaring at the man sitting in front of her, her hand still in the air due to slapping him.

Sitting in front of her was Tora Igarashi, a well know business man particularly know for his playboy habits. Misaki's hand shook as she slapped him and her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She hissed.

Tora glared at her and with a smug grin plastered on his face said, "so you're a feisty one huh Misaki!"

Misaki gave him a death glare and picked up her things. "A cheap bastard like you deserves to be hit." Se furiously bit back.

Tora further narrowed his eyes and smirked, "This cheap bastard-" he said in a harsh voice, "-is the one you got to marry."

Hitting the table once again she herself smirked, "Let's see you try!" She challenged.

Tora's smirk faltered for a moment but being the confident prick he was he threated, "If you want your mother and sister safe you will shut your mouth and listen to me... Or else!"

Misaki clenched her fists and thought in annoyance. _Just how full of himself can he get, this jerk._

Gritting her teeth she told him, "Or else you can go to hell and learn some manners you rich brat." She told him off and walked towards the exit.

Turning around she looked at him and spat out "You can save your threats Tora; I'll do something by myself to provide for my family and help them."

"Do you have any damn idea how much the treatment amount is to save your mother, along with your sister's fee for college?" He asked taking a sip of his wine, "just be a good girl and let me help you.'

Misaki grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. "I swear if you don't shut that mouth of yours, I'll break it no matter what the consequences."

She threw him backwards and taking in a deep breath turned around and started walking, on her way out she waved without turning back and told him. "Goodbye! I hope to never see you again."

And with that she was out of the shop.

Tora sat there as she left, fury boiled inside of him at her insults. He ran a hand over his clothes to smother them out and drinking from his glass of wine he looked at the door she exited from and grinned.

 _You'll come back Misaki, and then I'll show you your place._

* * *

 _ **Pleaseeeeee let me know by your Reviews or messages what do you think about my story, it would be highly appreciated since it's my first story for Misaki and Takumi pairing...!**_

 _ **Thank you very much for reading this story :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much lovely reviewers :D I'm Am absolutely overjoyed at receiving 18 reviews for my first Chapter…. Please continue to support me and I will keep writing. Reviews are like fuel which keeps me running ;) Oh and as a guest said no I'm am not the writer of 6:8:12 and since the plot seemed to be the same I have changed mine, hope it offends no one :D**_

* * *

" _ **Each friend represents a world in us, a world not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."**_

 _ **Chapter 2:-**_

* * *

Around 20 minutes later Takumi entered through the main gate of the Walker residence; to anyone passing from the outside this mansion would look glorious at the peak of its glory. It was almost one of the most refined piece of art, the way this mansion had been made with such care and attention, every single detail was refined up to the core.

To Takumi it was just a hollow piece of land on which he had lived for 18 years, or more appropriately locked up in here without any love or care.

As he passed by the gardens and looked around, he found everything just the way he had left it and he chuckled at the thought which crossed his mind. _'Just like the people living here.'_

Stopping his car in front of the main door he got out and slammed the door without any intention to do, his nerves getting the better of him. A butler came behind him and bowed, "Young master we were waiting for your arrival."

Takumi nodded and handed him the car keys which he gratefully accepted and left to park his car. As Takumi entered the Walker mansion all of the bad memories which he had shut down and tried to forget about came rushing back to him. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths in order to calm himself.

Smooth and gentle feminine voices made him snap open his eyes. "Takumi…" she whispered, "is that really you?"

"Nina-san…" before he could complete his sentence, the old woman hugged him and started sobbing. "Oh how delighted am I to see you." She conned.

Takumi chuckled and held the lady, softly rubbing her back to soothe her down. "I'm happy to see you as well."

Nina-san had been the Walker's head maid ever since before Takumi was born and she was left in charge to take care of him when he was little. In this household she was the only one that loved him and actually, genuinely cared about him.

Calming down after 10 minutes of crying, she wiped her tears and backed away looking up at Takumi, "Someone have gotten quite tall and handsome." She commented with a smile.

Takumi grinned and replied as they started walking, "Don't fall in love with me Nina-san." He winked at her.

She huffed and waving her hand in the air told him, "Dream boy but I am very loyal to my lovely husband." Takumi chuckled and told her. "I'm really happy to see you after so long. How long has it been?"

"It's been 6 long years…. I have missed you." She said looking far off in the distance as if remembering something. He just smiled looking at her but made no comment.

The sweet fragrance of apple pie made its way to Takumi and he inhaled a deep breath, and sighed. "Is that-?" he trailed off.

She giggled and nodded her head in conformation, "I know how much you love apple pie so when I found out that you were coming I made some for you."

He kissed her cheek, "have I told you how much I missed you." And with that he ran into the kitchen just like a little boy without a care in the world, Nina-san silently following behind him with a sad smile.

Takumi sat up on the kitchen table as he waited for her to cut the apple pie and feed him just like the old times. Whenever he felt lonely or sad he would come to her and she would treat him to his favorite dish, hand feeding him.

He felt like a teenager eager for his prize after his hard work but no one was ever there for him except her, even now as she had gotten older she had not forgotten about him and this made him happy to no degree. For Takumi she was just like a mother and he loved her like one too.

They sat there like that for about an hour talking about their lives. Takumi told her about his business, those boring meeting he has to attend, the stupid parties and rich girls without any shame or manners.

"Once there was this girl Nina-san who was so shamefully throwing herself at me, wearing such disgusting clothes and the way she talked— " he made a very weird face at this part and shook his head making her laugh out loud, "-All in all it was a very bad experience trust me."

"Any woman would throw themselves at a hunk like you…" she said with a laugh, "if only I were a little younger."

Takumi snorted and replied, "and here I thought you said that you are very loyal to your husband." Sticking out his tongue like a little mischievous child.

She chuckled at retorted, "I sure do but nothing is wrong with a little eye candy." This comment sent the both of them laughing out loud.

Nina looked at the clock and said, "It's quite late Takumi dear, you should go and rest for a while."

Takumi saw that it was close to 2:30 in the morning and nodded getting up from his sitting position.

"You should go and sleep as well; I have held you up long enough." He grinned.

She smiled. "Good night child, have sweet dreams." Nina-san said kissing his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Good Night."

He entered his own room, closing the door behind him and looked around. _'Nothing's change,'_ he thought inching closer to the bed. The walls were still the lavish color of lavender decorated with antique paintings. Expensive furniture scattered all around the room, it had everything a person can desire but not an ounce of warmth or happy memories.

Taking off his vest coat and shirt he laid down on the bed looking up the ceiling a million thoughts crossing is mind, but he thought about his time again with his mother like figure and a smile made its way on his face.

Sleep slowly consumed him and with happy thoughts he fell asleep not aware of the future.

* * *

There was loud knocking on the door next morning. Takumi groaned and turned in his sleep, looking at the time.

The clock read 8:00 in the morning. The knocks were getting more persistent and he covered his ears by a pillow. After a moment the knocks ceased and he sighed in relief, trying to sleep once again.

Suddenly the door burst open, making him jerk on the bed. Inside walked a tall, skinny yet gorgeous woman; with curly blond hair and green eyes similar to that of Takumi's. She said only a few words, "Down… in half an hour." With that she was out of the room.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment but sighed the next; Takumi ran a hand through his hair and smiled sadly as he whispered. "A very good morning to you too."

Reluctantly he got up and made his way towards the bathroom. After taking a bath he went downstairs, where hell awaited him, on his way towards the main hall he saw Nina-san in the kitchen and gave her a smile which she replied with a smile of her own.

Takumi entered the hall and saw his so called mother sitting on the plush sofa reading a magazine; he came around the sofa and sat in front of her. "So what did you want this time?"

Patricia looked up from the magazine and narrowed her eyes at him, "watch your manners." She told him and put the magazine aside, closing it.

Takumi scoffed but made no comment as she continued, "I'm sure that you're aware that you're grandfather left a will behind…"

He furrowed his brows and asked, "What will?"

"The one which says that the company you are running right now, the Walker cooperation will be taken away from you if you do not meet all the requirements mentioned by him." She replied coldly as if not bothered by the news.

Rage boiled inside of Takumi at the news he received, he was never made aware that his grandfather left behind such a will and how can they just take the company from him?

"I have worked hard for that company and its mine… _legally_." He sneered looking straight at her.

She just smirked, "no it is not. According to the contract you signed when you were handed the company's ownership it was clearly stated that unless you do not follow your grandfather words it can be taken away from you… legally."

Takumi couldn't believe his luck and fate, ' _This cannot be happening to me.'_ He thought looking at his mother. "I don't believe you." He told his mother.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not because that is what the terms were." She passed him some documents as if to prove her point. "Check for yourself."

Takumi verily eyed the documents and picked them up. He slowly read each and every paper and his eyes widened, disbelief covering his features. He threw the papers on the table in front of him and cursed under his breath.

Running a hand through his hair Takumi closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. After a while he spoke up, "What are his conditions for me to get my company and this time no tricks."

"Rest assured son, and there is only one condition for you to get your company back." She told him.

"And what is that?" he asked her.

She looked over at Takumi and smiled, hands neatly folded in her lap she told him as casually as possible. "You have to get married in a week….. And if you are unable to do that everything you have will be snatched away."

It was as if the world had shifted and time stilled for him, he was unable to move or even breath as a single thought crossed his brain.

 _Marriage and in a week?_

"Have you gone crazy?" He asked disbelievingly, "How can there be such a condition."

She just shrugged, "That's what the will says; now it's up to you."

Takumi abruptly stood up and made his way outside, ignoring her calls. He grabbed his car keys and starting the engine drove off in full speed. Right now he was extremely pissed off and didn't give a damn about anything.

Fury consumed his whole being. _Just who the hell do they think I am a puppet that they can control even dead or a plaything which deserves nothing in life other than sadness and anguish? To hell with every damn thing that was happening._

He rounded another corner and pressed the break with full force, halting the car to a sudden stop. He looked up to see a young girl supporting an old lady who he was about to hit, guilt was what he felt at that moment.

He got out of his car after a few minutes of self hatred for his actions to apologize to the old lady but saw that she was gone. Instead the young lady was standing there, her head hanging low covering her face. "Umm miss-

He started but lost his words as she lifted her face and looked up at him with such a fierce expression, her amber eyes glistering with anger. Takumi couldn't take his eyes off of her and form out words and the last thing he felt was a sharp slap across his face.

This made him snap out of his reverie and with new arisen anger he looked at her and yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing woman?"

"Teaching a rich snob like you some manners and if you're not aware you could have killed that lady." She seethed in fury, "If you don't know how to drive without harming others then don't drive at all."

In his entire life this was the first time that some stranger had slapped him and still she was going on and on about what a prick he was and how much she hated guys like him.

After her lecture and warning she turned around and left, while Takumi watched her disappear into the crowd. Unintentionally he smiled and shook his head, he sat back inside the car started driving, and most of his anger had disappeared but he still felt pissed about how his own family- even if only by name was treating him.

* * *

Takumi was sitting in his office with a glass of wine in his hands, looking out of the window of his office. It was very bright outside with lights shining everywhere indicating life and the fact that people out there are happy, unlike him whose life was getting darker and darker with each passing minute without any source of light.

Even after death his grandfather didn't want him to live in peace and controlled his life. Now he was trying to snatch away the only thing which he held dear and worked hard for only for the sake of making him suffer, and if he didn't want that there was another way to destroy him.

Get him married to some random stranger, well that was the best a person could so in just a week since he never had any real relationship with those entire flock of woman around him. Those woman were only there for show off or time pass, he never showed any interest in all of them.

They only wanted money and fame, never did they try to know the real him; always buttering him up and going around him like bees, demanding gifts, dresses, and many other expensive items. He sighed and gulped down the whole glass, slamming it on the table he smirked.

"What would it take for them to leave me alone." He murmured refilling his glass for another round.

Ever since he was a child he had dreamed of only one thing, getting married to that one girl he falls in love with, the one who would see through him, love and accept him for who he is not for his money and fame. Now all of that just seemed like an unfulfilled dream.

Love seemed like a foreign concept to him…

He gulped down another glass of his wine and felt a little drunk but wanted to drink until he forgot everything around him.

All of a sudden the image of that woman crossed his mind that he ran into this morning. He smiled remembering the way she had snapped at him and lectured him, not giving a damn who she may be talking to or what could happen afterwards.

She reacted on instinct, only believing that what's right is right and what's wrong is wrong.

Takumi smirked and once again looking out the window murmured, "She sure was a strange but ferocious woman."

It was 12:15 am when he reached his apartment, looking up at his watch he chuckled and went to bed not bothering to undress at all.

 _6 more days to go…_

* * *

… _._

* * *

Misaki thought that her life couldn't get any worse after her fight with Tora but oh how wrong she was. Now as she sat in her room she was faced with the awful truth of her life, her family needed someone to support them and because of her stupid ego and self respect she blew it off.

"Why couldn't I accept his money and bear with him for a while…" she whined, dropping her head in her hands. "This stupid mouth of mine."

"No I will not lose hope like this." She said with a new found determination and started looking up for jobs in the newspaper. An article grabbed her attention and she quickly dialed the given number.

Ring…. Ring….

"Hello, Walker incorporation. How may I help you?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Ah! Hello I saw that you were in need for a secretary and wanted to know if there is still a vacancy available?" she asked.

"Yes if you are interested you may come for an interview today around 9:30 am tomorrow morning."

"Lovely, can you give me all the necessary details?"

After a while Misaki cut the phone and went to sleep excited for the next day.

She woke up sharp at 8:00 in the morning and got ready for her interview. She went downstairs and hurriedly grabbed a piece of bread and cup of milk, eating at a fast pace she greeted her sister.

"Morning Suzuna…!"

"Good Morning big sister, where are you going?" she asked grabbing her cup of milk.

"I have a job interview-.." Misaki looked at the time and cursed, "Gotha run see you later."

Misaki barely made it on time for the interview and waited for her turn to come. As her name was called out she took in a deep breath and confidently walked inside the room.

Misaki was happily walking towards her home after finishing the interview and was very sure she would get the job, call it a woman's intuition but it was turned into anger as she saw a car approach an old lady and about to hit her. Her feet started moving on her own as she rushed toward the old lady and was relieved when the driver pulled the brakes at the last minute.

She quickly helped the lady up and asked if she was alright. Her blood boiled at the audacity of the driver to not even come out and apologize, she made sure that the lady was fine and showed her the way.

She hung her head low in order to get herself in control before she murdered someone but the heavens were against her and as she heard his voice something snapped inside of her and she looked up at him in complete anger and before he could say anything she had slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing woman?" his words were only adding fuel to the fire and without thinking she replied,

"Teaching a rich snob like you some manners and if you're not aware you could have killed that lady." She seethed in fury, "If you don't know how to drive without harming others then don't drive at all."

Misaki shook her head and turned around to leave, "I hate people like you who think that others are below them."

Reaching home she put her bag on the table and took off her shoes, getting ready to make lunch and then leave to meet her mother in the hospital. All of her day passed doing different chores and it was close to 10:00 pm when she received a call telling her that she got the job and would be joining from the next morning.

Misaki couldn't help but jump up and down in pure joy. Now she will show that Tora that even without him she can support her family and live a happy life.

With happy thoughts she fell asleep….


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Surprise is the greatest gift which life can grant us."**_

 _ **Chapter 3:-**_

* * *

Misaki woke up the next morning feeling as happy as she had been when she received the call which opened new ways for her. She couldn't believe her luck that she had gotten such a good job and when she needed it the most.

With a satisfied expression on her face she turned her head to look at the time. It was 8 am in the morning. "Damn it" she cursed and got out of bed as soon as possible all of her earlier seen happiness dissipating, taking the shape of worry.

 _Damn, damn, damn… I cannot be late for my first at work._ She took a quick shower and dressed up into a neat white button up shirt and knee length skirt, tying her hair up into a pony tail she applied light makeup to look like a business women.

She gave herself a twirl in front of the mirror and smiled; satisfied by the way she had looked. Misaki quickly went downstairs, grabbing a bread piece on her way out as she said her good bye to Suzuna.

"Bye Suzu, take care of yourself and pick some flowers when you go and visit mom."

Her sister nodded and made a sound letting Misaki know that she heard her, while eating her breakfast leisurely. Misaki made her way outside and contemplated on the decision if she should walk or just hail a cab. She checked the time.

 _ **8:25 am…**_

"Okay then, let's just walk. It's good for health." She decided with a brilliant smile. The building where she worked was only a 20 minutes distance by foot, which was one of the many reasons she wanted to work here.

 _Well who would be foolish enough to let go of such a job that came with some many benefits._

Standing in front of the building she eyed the big glass doors, showing how lavish the building truly was. The last time she came, Misaki was too nervous and preoccupied with other thoughts that she did not have the chance to completely check out the building and its grand features.

As she walked forward a guard smiled at her and after greeting her he opened the glass door so she could enter. _"So that's how you are treated in big companies…like royalty huh!"_ she quietly mused in her head a little taken aback.

Now she was a little nervous, after all it was her first day at work who wouldn't be but she didn't let it show for a mere second, walking in the hall full of confidence. She saw how people turned to look at her; she wasn't sure why that was.

 _Maybe she was new that's why? Or did she look out of place?_

Misaki quickly pushed such thoughts out of her head as she approached the receptionist and smiled looking down at her. "Hello! I am Misaki and I was appointed as the CEO's personal secretary."

The receptionist looked at her with a smile which did not reach her eyes, Misaki wondered for a moment why? But forgot as she started talking, "Yes Misaki right?" she asked looking at Misaki for a split second and he nodded. "Well Boss is out today so you may meet Tina-san, she is in charge of the secretarial department."

"Where can I find her?" Misaki asked still smiling.

"Go to the 5th floor and turn right around the first corridor." The receptionist answered.

"Thanks umm…" Misaki looked at badge, "Clara-san."

Standing inside the lift she pressed the 5th floor's button and waited patiently as the elevator dinged, now having a moment to herself she thought what kind of a person she would be working under, and how will she get along him since she didn't like to deal with guys.

The elevator stopped, pulling her out of her thoughts and she walked outside going around the corridor Sakura had mentioned and there she saw the secretarial department. Taking in a deep breath she gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the voice from the other end.

The other person behind the door was busy in some sort of paper work and didn't look up as Misaki entered. She quickly introduced herself as stood in front of the lady, Misaki thought that's she would be some sexy and beautiful young lady but it was the opposite.

A middle aged lady stood in front of her, completely buried in her work with dark brown hair and an average height but her eyes spoke of her experience as she looked up and studied Misaki.

"Ayuzawa Misaki?"

She nodded and the woman looked down once again, sorting out all of her work she got up and stood in front of Misaki. She quietly excited through the door with Misaki following behind her as she taught her about all the work she was supposed to do and she also introduced her to different managers and people in the office.

It was almost lunch time when they completed their tour of the building. The lady turned around looking up at Misaki, "I hope you will perform your duties accordingly and not just swoon over the boss like many others."

Misaki titled her head in confusion as to why would she do such a thing… the thought felt wrong in her view.

The other smiled at her confusion, "Have lunch and after that start working." She told her and started walking away.

* * *

Misaki went to the cafeteria to grab her launch, sat at a table in the far off corner, and started eating in silence until a cheerful voice startled her, "Misaki?"

She looked up at person who just called her name, the voice seemingly familiar. "it really is Misaki Shizuko." the other person happily cheered and tackled her for a hug.

"Oomph!" she hugged Misaki for a while and then backed away smiling gleefully, that was when Misaki recognized the two of them. "Oh my gosh… it's you Sakura, Shizuko." She said looking at the two of them her own smile in place.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked utterly surprised.

"We work here of course… what about you?" Shizuko asked adjusting her glasses.

"Really?" she asked taken by surprise, "wow I just joined today."

The three of them were high school friends and the only close female friends Misaki had around her because of her family issue she had to work very hard in high school not getting enough time to make friends.

Upon entering universities all of them went different ways and she missed the two of them badly but to think that God was being gracious with her would be an understatement, she first saw the real face of Tora, then this job, and now her friends were back in her life.

She was beyond happy at this given moment. All of them sat together happily chatting about many different things and before they knew it lunch break was over and they had to leave for work.

They made plans to hang out tonight and with everything settled all of them went to do their works, Misaki still new didn't have a lot to do and was free around evening. She was sitting leisurely on her seat right in front of her boss's cabin whom she had yet to meet.

She shared the office with her boss only being separated by a single door, which led to his cabin. She felt extremely tired just sitting there and doing nothing at all, so she decided to take a little nap since her boss was not returning anytime soon according to his schedule and she still had 3 more hours left before she could leave.

She dwelled her options and decided to rest for a while as she yawned. It's not like someone was going to enter his office without permission so she could take a short nap.

Resting her head on the table she closed her eyes and sleep slowly overtook her.

* * *

Takumi was extremely irritated today and the cause was none other than her mother. He was sound asleep when the sound of his alarm beeping woke him up. He slightly opened his eyes and looked at the time.

It read 9:30 am. He grumbled and got out of the bed for a quick shower. After taking his shower he dressed up for his meeting in a white button sown shirt with blue pants and vest coat, a white tie with blue strips tied around his neck.

For him this meeting was very important and he did not want it to end badly or get there late, Takumi was well known in this business for his punctuality and hate for those who showed up late for work.

According to him every second counts and he would not waste his time due to the petty schemes his grandfather and mother are plotting to ruin his life.

 _No I will not let them affect me like this; at least not in this lifetime._

He snapped his watch around his wrist and grabbing his cell phone made his way out off the apartment. His phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Yes Kanou, what is it?"

"So I see you are up, then hurry up and get your ass here before the meeting begins." His lawyer snapped at him making Takumi smirk.

"Yeah yeah… on my way." He replied in a bored tone.

Kanou was among few of those people that he trusted wholeheartedly and was sure that they would never betray or cheat him unlike that good for nothing family of his whom only knew how to play with his life.

He shook his head to get5 rid of such thoughts since he had a lot more things to focus on, right now his only priority his work and he will find a way to solve that marriage issue as well.

Satisfied by his own decision he stepped into his car and made his way towards the restraint where this meeting was going to be held, not wanting to visit his office.

 _Not like something new and interesting is going to happen in my life there._ He thought grimly as he drove off.

The meeting took place until it was evening and the sun was starting to set. Saying their goodbye after the deal had been made he slumped back into the seat and ran a hand through his hair. Every day was tiring for him and now he had one more issue on his hands.

He chuckled, his eyes still closed which made Kanou a little interested and coming closer to Takumi he asked, "So what's up with you."

Takumi opened his eyes and looking at his best friend answered sarcastically, "When you have a family like mine, expect anything to happen."

Kanou himself smirked and sipping on his tea said, "Now this should be interesting… do share."

Takumi closed his eyes and after taking in a deep breath, started telling him of everything that was happening and he only had almost 5 days to get through this hell. The concept of marriage and love was very foreign to Takumi and he didn't want to get married but really the Gods above hated him.

"Mhmm! You sure are in some deep shit." Kanou murmured as every detail sank into him.

Takumi chuckled, "as if I don't know."

"Why not just pick a random girl and divorce her after everything has been settled." Kanou advised.

"If only it were that easy Kanou… if only."

Not a single word was exchanged between the two of them as they left the restaurant for their respective works. Takumi decided to visit his office and do all the other unfinished work which was still hanging and try to think of a solution for this new arisen problem.

* * *

He pulled in front of the building and it was close to 7:30 pm. He casually strides through the corridors of his office, greeting people on his way oblivious to the surprise that awaited him.

A surprise which would change their lives forever.

A surprise that would have them going through many hardships.

He rode the elevator to his office completely busy checking any new mails on his cell phone, oblivious to most of his surrounding since for him everything was the same every day.

He opened the door to his cabin entered without looking up but then suddenly halted. He moved around as he felt he saw someone similar, someone he couldn't get out of his mind the last night.

He went back and stood right above her sleeping form, his arms crossed but a small smile playing on his lips which maybe even he was not aware of. He slowly nudged her shoulder to wake her up.

She slowly got back, her hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled but those looked damn attractive as she slowly opened them. Takumi felt himself being pulled inside of them but recovering quickly he commented. "Wow. This sure is a surprise."

Misaki blinked to keep the sleep away, she had no idea how long she was asleep but the instant she recognized the guy in front of him, she jumped out of her seat and pointing at him yelled. "You are that damn jerk who tried to kill an old lady because of your stupidity."

Takumi raised an eyebrow and couldn't help himself from smirking at her reaction. This was a first for him that someone had interested him and not wanting to lose this he teased, "And what might be the warrior of justice doing in this jerk's office."

"What do you mean your office?" she asked with a frown. "This is my work place and my boss's office."

After a moment of silence he saw how her eyes widened, he thought maybe she had recognized him but the next words coming out of her mouth had him laughing. "You're a thief and are sent to steal something which will be of loss to my boss."

He started laughing and she could not stop the blush which covered her cheeks.

 _What the hell?_ She thought touching her hot cheeks.

"What's so funny?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

Takumi finally calmed down and with a straight face answered, "Well it seems that this big jerk and thief as you mentioned is the one you are going to work for."

Her mouth fell open in pure horror as reality finally sinked in, "You cannot be…" she left the sentence unfinished not wanting to curse her luck but the fate is cruel.

"Takumi Walker." he introduced himself, "Nice to meet you…?"

She just looked at him, eyes wide, mouth open like a fish out of water and in an instant she was moving around grabbing her things as she stuttered, "I-I have t-to l-leave."

With that she was out of the office an inside the elevator, before Takumi could respond. He just stood there looking at her retreating back, how lovely she looked in his eyes.

Takumi blinked and frowned, "why would I think of her as lovely." But he couldn't ignore the way he felt attracted towards her, her very action and reaction amusing for him, how she made him smile without any real effort which many others failed to do so.

Once again looking at the elevator in which she disappeared; he smiled, "she sure is an interesting woman."

He reached for his cell phone and dialed a number, waiting as it connected "Clara… I want every single detail of my new secretary as soon as possible."

A few seconds later he received a mail and he stared reading it, his attention fixed on her name.

"Ayuzawa Misaki…" he whispered and felt how good her name sounded from his lips.

* * *

 _ **Everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed, thank you very much for your support. It makes me really happy :D**_

 _ **I just love you guys….**_

 _ **Ishiita.d**_

 _ **Myyukkie**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Padfoot Starfyre**_

 _ **Nellwyn924**_

 _ **Kim Huang**_

 _ **Guest**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone Thanks a lot for all of your Reviews, they are really appreciated :D**

 **Myyukkie: Awww thats so sweet of you. Love you!**

 **SakuraBlossoom: Thank you so much for your lovely words and i really hope that i can make you enjoy the story even more...!**

 **Padoot Stayfare: Thanks for your review and yes i will fix them as soon as i get the time.**

 _ **MeganIsN'tHeRe, Manel, Nellwyn924, Valerie1995, Kim Huang, Takumisa17, Nekkokittygirl thank you very very muck for your reviews as well. *Smile***_

 **"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."**

 **Chapter 4:-**

Misaki slammed the door shut behind her as she entered her room, ignoring her sister's greeting. Today could be counted as one of her worst days as, every happiness she thought belonged to her would be snatched in a second.

"I'm screwed." She muttered sinking down on the bed, her head pressed hard into the soft pillow as she gave out a shaky breath, "Totally screwed."

 _Why did it have to be that guy?_

 _No, why couldn't she keep her nose out of those matters which were unrelated to her._

"Aargh!" She voiced out her irritation, "why can't I keep my big mouth shut."

The contempt feeling she had felt when she got the job, the proud felling that now she would be able to help her family, the sense of satisfaction she received after teaching Tora a lesson, each and everything was hunting her.

"Why does this always happen to me." She cried hugging her pillow. "Everything that I have done until now to get this job will result in nothing."

She lay there on her bed in complete silence as time ticked by making her more and more anxious of what might happen next.

 _He wouldn't fire me just for what happened that day would he?_ She though with a grim look on her face.

Misaki's eyes widened in sudden horror as the thought crossed her mind, no she couldn't afford to lose this job not when her family needed her the most, just because of her rash actions.

Misaki was extremely restless all night, tossing and turning in her bed worried what the next day may bring. It was close to 3 am when sleep finally came to her but even asleep she was worried.

* * *

Takumi silently went through Ayuzawa's profile, his eyes narrowing as he took in each and every detail about the first and maybe only female out there who had ever interested him. One particular detail had his eyes widening.

'In a relation with Igarashi Tora.'

If she was in a relation with that snob what were her reasons for working as his secretary? Did she purposely fake that sweet glint in her deep amber eyes, her expressions just a way to lure him towards her like a prey and then tear him apart.

After all in this day and age no one could be trusted, not when he was a business tycoon and everyone wanted to destroy him. He kept on going through the various documents provided to him by his private detective as he lay on his bed, feeling irritated by the mere thought of her being in a relation with someone else.

Why would it bother him if she was a in a relationship with someone else. It was not his problem but his irritation cleared a little as he read about her further, his eyes softening with every passing line.

"She sure is interesting." He said to himself, once again smiling. A smile that many would die to see and for it to be directed towards them but, _she_ was the reason for this smile gracing his lips, which even amazed Takumi since he never cared for anyone.

"Ayuzawa Misaki…" he said her name once again, it sounded like a sweet melody to him.

He set the papers aside and rested his head on the headboard, closing his eyes and snapping them open a minute later when all he saw was her face, those eyes looking into his own as she gave him a sweet small smile.

This made another thought cross his mind which left him astonished that even he could have such thoughts.

 _She has never smiled looking at me, both of the time she was glaring at me or looked surprised_.

Taking in a deep breath he looked at the documents once again, there was a picture of her as well. Seemingly taken secretly just today, "the detective sure seemed to be fast at his work." He mused looking at her picture lost in thought.

All of a sudden he remembered Kanou's words _,_ " _Why not just pick a random girl and divorce her after everything has been settled."_

The thought made him surprised even more. How could he just marry a girl he barely even knew just because he felt attracted towards her or more precisely her reactions? But something about that woman was different and he wanted to know what.

Well such thoughts could wait until tomorrow, as it was getting quite late and he had to leave early in the morning.

Taking a shower he settled back into the comforts of his bed, actually at peace with his own mind after a long time in his life and he was not sure why that was but Misaki's face kept popping up in his mind and he soon drifted off to sleep with a happy smirk on his face.

 _I'll be waiting for you Ayuzawa Misaki…_

* * *

The next morning Misaki woke up feeling nervous beyond words as everything that happened yesterday was still going through her mind. She was zoning out all the time as she got ready for work not sure if she had been removed from her post or not.

She really wish that she would be able to keep the job and try to get along with her boss but somehow that felt utterly hard after the words she had told him, but along with all of this he was at fault too for driving like a drunk in broad daylight.

How can you call your boss a snob, jerk, and to top it all off she told him that she hated him. Oh heavens above why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut in front of others, But Misaki did all of that and now she couldn't take her words back.

Finally making up her mind she left the house for office prepared to face everything head on; After all she was not the only one in the wrong and would not back down so easily.

Misaki entered the building just like the day before, striding through the hall with complete aura of confidence around her, greeting people with a smile as if she was not bothered by anything at all.

She met her friends Shizuko and Sakura on the way to her office and after saying hello to each other they decided to ride the elevator together.

"So how was your first day at work Misaki?" Sakura asked happily.

Misaki sighed remembering everything that happened and answered, "Very tiring…"

Shizuko looked at Misaki having a feeling that something was wrong but before she could ask anything Sakura started pouting, "was that why you cancelled last night? You know we were really excited to spend time together after so long."

She looked at her pouting friend and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sakura, maybe we can plan something else another day?" She suggested.

Before any of them could retort back to that the elevator door dinged open and saying her bye Misaki walked out leaving the two of them alone while she had to face her fate.

A part of her wanted to run away but another determined part of her held on, domination the other one. No she would not run way like a coward since she had done nothing wrong other than calling a rich business man and to boost her boss a rich snobbish jerk.

Misaki grimaced at the thought, standing in front of her office door she took in a deep breath and opening her eyes with new found determination walked inside. She gave a sigh of relief upon finding out that Walker-San had yet to arrive and she was alone in the office with her things resting on the table where she had left them.

This clearly meant that she had not been fired from work.

A smile made it on her lips upon the realization, now only that was left was to confront her boss and make it clear that she was not the only one wrong.

She started her work with the decision made.

...!

Takumi entered his office around 9:30 am with mixed feelings of excitement and worry. Excited to meet Ayuzawa once again but worried if she would leave the job because of her hate towards him.

Why she hated him was beyond Takumi but things can be changed if he so desired.

As he enter his cabin a smile made it past his lips and his expressions softened when he saw her sitting on her desk, going over some sort of documents and typing furiously.

"Good Morning Ayuzawa…" he greeted on his way to his cabin, which was just a few steps away from her.

He saw the way she stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and looked up at him with those gorgeous Amber eyes of her, which shone with unsaid determination.

 _This is going to be interesting._

"Good Morning _boss_." The way she called him boss made Takumi think about Yakuza leaders, why she couldn't call him Sir or just Takumi, not that he would mind at all. Why that was so? it was completely beyond him.

"My cabin, 10 minutes." With that he disappeared from her line of sight inside his cabin.

Misaki grumbled, "Idiot boss." And stood up arranging all of the documents, saving the file she was typing on the computer, walking in front of the door of his cabin she arranged her clothes and taking in a deep breath smiled.

"You can do this Misaki, Just stay confident." She told herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door Misaki walked inside. Takumi watched the way she moved, her hair that were made into a pony tail bouncing from side to side with each step she took, her heels making her strides perfect. The Pink shirt and white skirt giving her a charming look as she walked closer to him,

Takumi was completely aware of his rising heartbeat and tried his best to control it. He blinked twice to cleat his thoughts that revolved around the beauty in front of him.

 _Just what in the hell is wrong with me._ He thought a little baffled by this own thoughts.

"Have a seat." He told her calmly and she sat down, looking him straight in the eyes. They stared at each other for a while.

Misaki was quite in a daze as she looked into his eyes, those endless pool of green eyes. she was unable to tear away her gaze until he started speaking.

"So I'm sure you know why you're here." He asked meeting her gaze head on, happy to see the way her eyes shined and anxious as to what her reaction would be.

Misaki sighed. _So_ _this is how he wants to do this…_ yet a little happy for the distraction. _How can you just stare at him? focus on the issue due to which you are here._

"Look, whatever happened that day was not only my fault, anyone would have reacted the same way if they saw an old lady being hit by a drunk driver." She started, her hands folded neatly on her lap and legs crossed.

Takumi raised an eyebrow in amusement, "What makes you think I was drunk?" he asked her.

She frowned at his question, "You were not?"

He shook his head in response to her question and saw how her eyes burned with raw emotions. Before he could say anything she spoke up, "Then you should be even more ashamed, because of you a life was endangered and you feel no remorse."

Okay this was not how Misaki had decided to handle matters but how could she stay silent when this guy does not regret his action even a little bit.

"Instead of apologizing to the lady you just stood there and now you are saying that you were completely sane and still driving the way you had been? I seriously can't tolerate people like you." She said, glaring at him full force.

"I'm deeply honored you feel this way about me but are you really supposed to talk to me like this Misaki…" he asked, quite amused and satisfied by her reaction. She was just like the type of Woman he wanted.

Honest, straight to the point, without any hidden intentions, a complete beauty; not just from outside but inside as well. How many woman out there would struck to what they believe in when faced with such a situation where their career was on stake? He sure was right about Ayuzawa.

A blush decorated her cheeks upon hearing her name coming out of his lips but she was not going to be intimidated by him. "I don't care who you may be or what your social status is, all is know is that you were in the wrong."

The staring contest went on for a few more minutes and then Takumi did the unexpected, surprising the two of them. "I'm sorry. You're right, it was my fault. I should have been careful no matter how stressed I was."

"What did you just say?" Misaki asked utterly surprised.

"I'm sorry." They way he apologized with such honesty had Misaki speechless for a few moments, never in her life had she seen anyone was as rich as he was apologize and so honestly to top it off. _So he does have a brain unlike all those other rich idiots who think money can solve any problem that comes there way.._

Misaki blushed and looked away, which made Takumi smirk. She coughed and said, "I understand, a-as for this j-job…" she stuttered, when she felt his eyes on her studying her every movement.

"I would be honored if you kept the job and continue working for me." He instantly replied not even thinking for a moment, almost seeming desperate.

"Really?" she confirmed not believing her ears.

He nodded with a smile and for the first time since they met she smiled back at him. _Only can angel can smile like that…_ he thought fascinated by her smile.

"Now as for work since you will be directly working under me there are certain things you have to be careful about." He said his face serious, all of the previous playfulness forgotten.

Misaki herself started listening attentively, "the very first thing, never ever connect any calls or messages to me that are from my family. Unless it's extremely important." He told her, his face grim and even though she wanted to ask why, stayed silent and nodded her head.

"Considering you are my personal secretary, you have to tell me everything related to your personal life and keep in mind your working hours will be different from everyone else."

Misaki thought for a moment and felt that she could trust him so agreed to that as well.

He smiled and continued, "No relationship with anyone while you are working with me."

She narrowed her eyes and before agreeing asked why. "Because of company secrets, as well as my own preference. I don't like to share what's mine with others."

"I don't belong to you…" Misaki seethed, "and none of these conditions were told to me."

 _Well that's because I just came up with them_ … but she didn't have to know that. "I always state them personally and thus the reason we cannot find any one for this job and anyone who works for me belongs to me."

Another lie, he just didn't like to get involved with those girls who only took this job to swoon over him and not giving a damn about work or his company which he worked hard day and night for but he was sure that Misaki was different from all of them and would prioritize everything.

"So what would be your answer?" he asked again due to her silence.

After a while she looked up at him and answered, "I'll do it."

Takumi smiled extremely happy to have her beside him, this way he could get to know her and the reason for this attraction he felt towards her. "Welcome to Walker cooperation. Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Thank you Walker-San." She replied with a smile of her own.

"Takumi would be just fine…" he told her and smirked when she blushed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with them working on different projects and meetings and it was getting quite late by the time they were finished with work. Misaki yawned sitting on the meeting table and looked at her watch.

It was 10 pm. Takumi looked over at her and asked, "Sleepy?"

She looked over at him and nodded, "I should be leaving."

"How are you going home?" he asked as she stood up gathering all the documents in her hands.

She shrugged and answered, "I will walk back home I guess." Takumi narrowed his eyes at her answer, "It's late for a girl to be walking alone in the streets, let's go together."

Misaki wanted to protest but the look in Takumi's eyes dared her to. Finally she sighed, "You will have to walk you know since I'm not riding in that car of yours."

"That's fine by me." He told her, getting up himself.

Misaki shook her head at his answer with a small smile. The two of them made their way outside the building together and started walking in silence all the way to her home. No one tried to talk to the other as they took in their surroundings in this silent night.

Takumi never thought he would actually accompany someone home, willingly but found that Ayuzawa was making him do things that he never thought he would ever do.

The same could be said for Misaki, she would never let a guy walk her home since she disliked them from the depths of her heart but something about Takumi was different and her consciousness whispered, 'You cannot hate guys all your life, admit that some people are different.'

Misaki sighed knowing that it was true but not aware why did she have such thoughts after meeting Takumi? She hated him just since this morning.

 _It's the eyes, the same eyes as yours which hide many secrets and pain._

"Well take care of yourself." He said making her come out of her thoughts. She looked up and found that they were standing in front of her house.

"How do you know this is my house?" she asked a little suspicious.

He just smiled looking down at her and answered, "I know everything about you Ayuzawa."

She just rolled her eyes and started to walk inside their house muttering, "Freaking rich people" when he called out for her, "Ayuzawa…" she turned around and looked at him.

"I hope we can become friends." He said with a grin on his face, eyes sparkling.

She just smiled and turned around, "Good night Takumi…"

He stood there dumbfounded. This was the first time she had called him by his given name and it sounded lovely. Smiling he closed his eyes and whispered, "Good night Misaki."

 ** _Alright everyone don't forget to Rate and review,,, its only a click of the mouse, few seconds typing and done. see its not that hard so Please let me know what you think about my story :D_**


	5. Announcement

_**I am extremely sorry for the long wait everyone, usually i update in 4-6 days time period but right now my laptop is not working no matter how much i try and it will take another 4 days for it to get fixed; regretfully. so with a heavy heart i have to say that i will not be able to update for a while.**_

 _ **sorry. sorry. sorry. really sorry. *Bows down* i hope you will wait and continue supporting me the way you have done so far because i am nothing without you guys and your awesome and lovely reviews. i just love you guys so wait just a little longer and i'll try to update the next chapters as fast as i can.**_

 ** _PunK-ChIc._**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it."**_

 _ **Chapter:-**_

* * *

 _She just rolled her eyes and started to walk inside her house muttering, "Freaking rich people" when he called out for her, "Ayuzawa…" she turned around and looked at him._

 _"I hope we can become friends." He said with a grin on his face, eyes sparkling._

 _She just smiled and turned around, "Good night Takumi…"_

 _He stood there dumbfounded. This was the first time she had called him by his given name and it sounded lovely. Smiling he closed his eyes and whispered, "Good night Misaki."_

* * *

The night went on just like it did every other day. Misaki entered through the front door and was a little surprised to see that not even a single light was turned on.

She frowned and tried to find her way through the dark, calling for her sister "Suzu? Where are you and why is their no light in the house?" She asked.

"Here." Came her sisters voice from the kitchen and Misaki swiftly made her way to her, "oh and there is no light because you forgot to pay the electricity bill"

Misaki sighed and wanted to slam her head on a nearby wall. _How much of an idiot can I be._

"I'm so sorry Suzu, I cant believe I forgot such an important thing." She stated taking a seat next to her sister. Well at least the kitchen was not engulfed in darkness due to the candle light.

Suzu gave her sister a shake of her head with her usual stoic expression, "Don't worry. I understand, you have been a little busy these days." She passed Misaki a cup of tea with some cake.

Misaki muttered a small thanks and started eating. For a while only the sound of sipping tea could be heard as the two of them ate in silence, suddenly Misaki spoke up breaking the comfortable silence. "How's mom?"

Suzuna stood up and took the plate and cup from Misaki, turning towards the sink to wash them. "She was doing a lot better today but the doctors say that she needs to rest properly."

"I see…" was all that Misaki said and again everything was covered in silence except for the soft clinking of dishes.

The two of them took their shower and then went to sleep.

As Misaki laid on the bed she thought about everything that had happened today and unconsciously a smile made its way on her lips. _Takumi Walker…_

She liked this man, _well not that type of like…_ she quickly corrected herself mentally, but she could not deny the strange push she felt towards him. He was unlike any one she knew, cold but somehow warm as well, rich but not a snob, arrogant but not overconfident, ambitious and did not like to brag or show off about his wealth and achievement.

Unlike someone she knew…

Misaki groaned and turned around only to see her cell phone blinking, she reached for it and opened it to see who it was to text so late at night, after all it was 11pm.

As soon as she read the text another smile graced her lips, she completely forget about her earlier thoughts and murmured. "Stupid boss."

She locked her phone and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Takumi on the other hand was very restless. Why you ask? Well he had two reasons, the first one being his mother who was constantly messing with his emotions, not letting him breath a single relaxing breath and the other… more comforting reason was his new secretary.

Yes Misaki… she was a wonderful woman, everything about her excluded confidence and independency. She was not the type of person who would bow down to anyone as long as they got benefited, oh no she had very high values.

Taking a sip of whiskey as he leisurely sat on his couch looking out at the sky, somehow the night full of stars and only their light reminded him of the glow in her eyes, how they shine with unsaid emotions.

Although sometimes they would be clouded just like the sky at that time. It was starting to get cold so he took another sip and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

What were these feelings he kept having for Misaki? She was only an employee yet he was attracted towards her? On top of all that he had to find a way to save his company, he cant be having any romantic feelings!

' _Well at least you agree that you feel attracted towards her…'_ a voice came from inside his head but he easily ignored it and took another sip from the glass.

Another few minutes passed and he could not get Misaki out of his mind, all of his thoughts led him to think about her with a smile threating to appear on his face. He put the empty glass on the table and looked at his phone. His heart was telling him to just text her but his mind fought against it, the fight went on for a while hut in the end his heart won and picking up his cell, he opened it and finding her number started tying…

"Hope you have a good sleep and maybe dream about me *wink*" he smirked.

After sending her the text he stood up and went to sleep, since he was somehow sure that she wouldn't reply and he was not proved wrong. Shaking his head lightly he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was a very busy one in the office as they had to attend many different meeting and scheduling everything took a lot of effort and skill but Misaki was not one to back down. She completed all of her work with great professionalism and Takumi was impressed.

Around 8 in the night they were sitting in his office, finally things had calmed down and they could relax and work easily. Takumi was going over some documents while Misaki talked to someone on the phone arranging yet another meeting for her boss.

Takumi looked up from his paper work and smiled seeing Misaki so engrossed in her work. Yes just like she said she was a competent one and perfectly able to stand beside him.

He kept his gaze on her as she talked to the other person. He noticed her every moment unconsciously, completely forgetting about his own work, the way she held the phone was so elegant, her fingers moving as they took notes were gorgeous.

 _Wait! What!?_

Takumi blinked thrice to clear his thoughts and frowned by his own behavior. Was he just staring at her like a teenager in a one sided love? What was wrong with him.

Before he could argue with himself further on this topic, he felt someone talk to him and so he looked up meeting her steady gaze a little confused. She asked again, "How long do I have to work Walker-san?"

Hus frown deepened on the use of such honorifics but he didn't voice out his thoughts and decided to answer her question, "Ummm.. You can leave after you finish getting all the reservations."

She nodded and hummed her response, and when he thought she would leave he heard her sweet voice again and looked up at her, "Sorry what was that?"

She sighed and went out making him a little worried. _Did I do something wrong?_ Takumi was about to get up and follow her out but she came back with a cup in her hand and put it in front of him.

"Coffee… it will help you relax a little, since you seem stressed." She said as a matter if fact and he nodded, a little relieved that she wasn't angry or something. This thought again made him frown but his train of thought was disturbed by his phone ringing.

He was glad for the disturbance and picked up without looking at the caller I.D, yet again another mistake on his part. The voice he heard on the other line belonged to his mother and he felt an intense rush of emotions.

"What do you want now woman?" he growled very rudely.

Misaki turned to look in his direction from her sitting position and raised an eyebrow, she had yet to see him talk to someone like that and the thought didn't settle well with her.

"Yeah… get to the point already." He said a little harshly, completely forgetting about her presence.

"I don't need your God damn ideas or sympathy, I will find a solution myself so stop hogging me all the time, will ya?" he finished in quite an angry voice and before the other could respond he cut the line, slamming his phone on his desk.

Misaki was quick on her toes and standing before a very angry Takumi, a little as to what happened. Even if it was only her second day working for him she hadn't seen him get so angry and neither was she expecting it.

"What was that about?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

Takumi looked up at her and sighed, releasing a long frustrated breath. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said a little embarrassed by his outburst.

"That's okay." She smiled at him, "so what was all that?" she asked once again and he could see that she was curious to know why he behaved in such a way but he couldn't tell her so he smiled back and replied, "Nothing, just some annoying woman."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "Here I thought you were any different from those rich idiots." She said sarcastically but a small smile was present.

Takumi was now a little amused and completely forget about what had happened with his mother. Resting his elbow on the table be gave her his full attention, "Should I be offended by that comment Miss Ayuzawa." He teased.

She took this as a challenge and retorted, "I would be if I were you Mr. Walker."

Putting a hand on his heart he gasped as if in pain, "Oh now that hurts."

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes not believing him and huffed, "in that case you should stop playing with other girls."

Now Takumi was confused for real, _what dies she mean by that?_ And then suddenly it clicked and he smirked, "Why are you jealous?"

Misaki suddenly stood up straight and blushed lightly making him chuckle, "Hah! Dream on you perverted boss." This made Takumi laugh and she stomped her feet and turned around to go back to work.

"Wait Ayuzawa…!" he called out all of a sudden and she halted. Turning around she crossed her arm and waited for him to continue which he very much did. "Can I ask you something?"

 _Okay this is weird._ She thought and raised an eyebrow unintentionally, "It better nit be something funny." She warned and he put up his hands in the air. "Fine. Ask ahead."

He smiled, "So would you go with me to tomorrow's party?" he asked her in a small, almost pleading voice even though he was the boss he just couldn't get her to do anything he wanted.

 _Not that I hate that at all…_ he thought smugly, waiting for an answer.

"Aren't you supposed to bring a date to that sort of party?" she asked a little taken aback by his question.

He groaned and answered, "I don't want those gold diggers on my arm for an whole evening when I can spend it with good company."

"You wont get you're way through this by buttering me." She told him with a smirk.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Never hurts to try."

"Will I get paid? Since technically I would be beside you as your Secretary. " she asked in a professional voice.

Takumi nodded seeing this as a sign of hope. Why he was doing this was beyond him but he just went with what his heart wanted. After all it was nit everyday that he wanted to take a girl somewhere out of his free will.

"Fine… I'll come." Misaki told him and left to finish her work.

Takumi gave a sharp nod and went back to doing his work with a happy smile on his face. The two if them finished about the same time, Takumi walked out to see Misaki gathering her things.

"Lets walk you home." He stated and stood waiting for her.

"It's okay Mr. Walker." She said and walked out of his office, with him following right beside her.

"Yes I know but it's late." She opened her mouth to argue but a glare from him shut her up. He pressed the elevator button and both of them stepped inside.

"Better…" he smirked.

The rest of the walk to her house was done in complete silence with both of them list deep in thought, though about different matters.

* * *

 _ **So What do you Guys think?**_

 _ **The Actual Drama would start on from next chapter onwards so tighten your seat belts and get ready to ride with me... Oh and dont forget to review, i really love you gus and Thank you for being patient with me :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! I know it took me way too long to update and I'm Extremely sorry for that, just got busy with studies for a while and than had a Fever (was bed ridden for 3 days) so a lot has been happening but still I'm very very sorry.**_

 _ **GOMEN**_ ~

 _ **Thank you for supporting me and being there for me everyone, I Love you…!**_

 _ **° .Alice**_

 _ **°Padfoot Starfyre**_

 _ **°Naz123**_

 _ **°Sassy sadist73**_

 _ **°Tofu-kun**_

 _ **°Takumisa17**_

 _ **°PratzZ**_

 _ **°Perky4life**_

 _ **°KXHXG**_

 _ **°myyukkie**_

 _ **°Nerdy Inu Production**_

 _ **°Justabitofademon**_

* * *

" _ **Real beauty knocks you a little bit off kilter**_. _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter:-**_

Today was the day when that dreadful party was going to be held so Misaki had the first half of her day off so that she can get ready. She stood in front of her closet groaning and cursing.

Why you ask? Simply because she never felt the need for buying feminine looking clothes and was now left with only casual clothes with she would never wear to such a function.

"Why did Mr. Walker have to ask me…" she groaned and fell back on her bed.

Misaki just stared at her ceiling for a while as if remembering a distant memory. Once Tora had asked her to come to such a party and was not really happy by the way she had dressed or behaved.

She snorted, _What did I Actually see in that guy to go out with him._ A sad smile made its way on her face, never again will she face that kind of humiliation in her life and that was the cause of her distress at the moment.

Groaning again she looked at her closet when her phone started vibrating and she turned her head to look at it. Reaching out for it she saw the caller ID and shook her head.

Picking up she answered, "Ayuzawa speaking." She heard a chuckle on the other line and couldn't help but smile herself.

"It would be a bother if it was someone else." Came The smooth velvety reply and she smirked. "Oh! I doubt that."

"You wound me Ayuzawa…!" Takumi replied in a hurt voice but she could feel him smiling. "Anyway I want you to get ready, we're going for shopping."

Misaki narrowed her eye's. "That's a little too much Mr. Walker."

"It's the company's rule to pay for all such expenses of its employees." He Lied smoothly but she wouldn't agree so easily.

"I never read such a clause in my contract?" she argued.

"Really? Then certain amendments are to be made." He Replied with a smile and before she could further argue he told her, "Its an important function Ayuzawa and you are going to represent our company."

For a full minute she was silent on the other side and Takumi was getting nervous because he only wanted to have an excuse to spend time with her.

"Is it really only for the company?" she asked suspiciously and he agreed without a second thought. "Of course Ayuzawa."

She sighed and Takumi smiled already aware of her answer. "I understand. When are we going for shopping?"

"I'll pick you up in around half an hour." He Told her.

"You don't have to pick me up, just tell me the place and I'll get there." She tried reasoning, "Misaki… Half an hour, get ready." And with that she heard the line being cut off.

She looked at the phone for a few seconds, thinking _Did that really just happen?_ Groaning once again she threw the phone on the bed and got ready to face hell.

"As always being forceful that jerk." She muttered under her breath and went to take a shower.

* * *

Misaki took a shower, threw on some casual shirt and jeans and was down in the kitchen grabbing a quick breakfast. Since Suzuna was out of town for a study tour she was alone and had to go with a cup of milk and some bread. Just when she was finished with breakfast a knock sounded on her door and she went to the door and upon opening the door was not surprised to see Takumi standing there in all his glory.

She eyed him from head to toe before greeting him. "You didn't have to get dressed like this…" she commented and invited him inside.

He just smirked, "I hope you like what you see."

Misaki rolled her eye's and muttered "jerk."

Takumi raised a brow. "Are you supposed to talk to me like this?" although he was still smirking.

She just stared at him for a moment and shook her head, unable to understand how his mind works. "Let's go."

The two of them got seated inside his car and left. "where are we going?" Misaki questioned.

"Maybe I'm kidnapping you and kidnappers don't tell the victims where they are being taken." He said with mild amusement.

"Stop sprouting nonsense and tell me where we are going."

He smiled and answered, "I have a friend and he will be perfect for you."

She nodded and the rest of the ride the two of them sat in silence. Soon they turned a corner and came to stop in front of a small shop, well not small but small for a man like Takumi.

He got out of the car, walked over to her door and held it open for her. Misaki smiled up at him and got out of the car, together the two of them walked inside the shop.

The door opened and they walked inside. Misaki was a bit surprised to see the shop empty, she was about to ask Takumi when she heard a voice from behind her and turned around.

"The hell are you doing here Takumi?" The man or boy in Misaki's opinion asked.

Takumi grinned, "It's nice to see you too Aoi."

"Just answer the damn question already." He grumbled a little irritated but that didn't wipe the grin off Takumi's face.

"Misaki this is Aoi" he gestured towards Aoi, "and Aoi we're here to look for a dress for the lady."

He just raised an eye brow but waited for further details. Takumi sighed understanding what the silence meant and answered. "She is going to the party with me."

Aoi nodded and turned his attention towards Ayuzawa, assessing her from head to toe and sighed. "You…" he pointed his finger in her direction, "Don't you know how to dress up like a female?"

Misaki tilted her head in confusion, "excuse me?"

"I asked don't you know how to dress up and look pretty? What's with these jeans and boring tee?" he questioned.

Feeling a little insulted by that comment Misaki decided to answer back. "I don't need advice from a child on how to get dressed."

Not baffled by her statement Aoi just grinned, "I see why you like her Takumi." He said for only his ears, waving his hands in her direction he told her to follow him and started walking.

Misaki glared at Takumi and he just shrugged, clearly amused by the whole situation. She murmured something walking past him that had him laughing out loud.

* * *

As Takumi sat near the dressing room, trying to read the newspaper he could hear two people shouting insults at each other. Shaking his head he checked the time, it had been an hour and they were still on it.

Just when he was about to continue reading the newspaper the dressing rooms door burst open revealing Misaki. She was fuming with anger and saying something but he was not paying attention.

All of his attention was focused on her dressed up form, Takumi knew that she was beautiful but this was not what he had expected. She looked amazing in a purple colored dress.

The dress hung loosely around her neck and was showing the most appropriate curves, quite enhancing her features and making her amber colored eyes look more fascinating. It fell down till her toes not reveling much of her skin only half of her back was being revealed giving of a very seductive look.

Takumi was unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Misaki asked waving her hand in front of his face. She crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously, Takumi blinked…

Once…

Twice…

That was when he understood what was happening around him. He looked over at Aoi who was not even trying to hide his amused expression.

Ca _n things get any better …_

"Ayuzawa… you look beautiful." He told her with a smile while she only narrowed her eyes.

"You think the dress looks goods on me and not too over?"

"Of course it looks wonderful after all I chose it and," he continued even when Misaki opened her mouth to argue. "don't even try to question my sense of fashion you dumb woman."

"You sure are a rude brat know that." Misaki shot back.

Aoi only smirked and Misaki shook her head. After another hour of bickering and arguments everything was done and Misaki was ready for the night.

As they were leaving she heard Aoi, "Just keep your mouth shut and men will swoon over you."

"Says Aoi who knows more about woman than men." She told him and stuck out her tongue.

"This is the first thine I have seen you act so childish." Takumi said with a smile as he opened the car's door and helped her inside.

Afterwards he also sat in and started driving. "I think that was because of Aoi." She answered putting her bags on her lap.

Takumi nodded understanding her meaning, "So do you like the dress?"

"Why would I have you buy it if I didn't?" she replied honestly making him chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing that's Just like you Ayuzawa." He told her with a bright smile.

Misaki felt her cheeks heat up and didn't answer back.

Soon they reached her house and she left to get dressed. Just as she walked inside her room her phone vibrated, sure opened it and sighed.

 **Sub:** Pick up.

Get ready by 6:30. I'll come pick you up.

 **P.S** : I'm not hearing any arguments ;)

Misaki looked at the clock, it was 5:10 right now.

 _Just enough time for me to get ready._

* * *

Putting away her things she went to take a shower to freshen up, after that she put on her dress and stood pin front of the mirror, looking at herself.

A smile graced her lips, "Guess Aoi really has good taste."

She made her hair into a bun with few of her hair falling around her face, making her neck look longer. Her makeup was very light, enough to make her skin glow and make her look more appealing.

She gave herself a twirl and was satisfied by the results. _I'm sure this is what Tora would have loved but he never made any effort…_

Shrugging she looked art the clock and pout on her heels, just as she was done her phone started ringing and without looking at the Id she answered.

"Yes Mr. Walker."

"Ready Ayuzawa?"

Misaki picked up her handbag and walked to the main door and opened it, smiling up at Takumi she hung up and answered, "Yes…"

He smirked and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

She smiled and together they walked to the car, finally seated inside they drove off. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning."

"Oh! Are we trying to get cozy here." She commented in a fun manner, making him laugh.

"You wound me Ayuzawa." He winked at her and she shook her head, but the smile never left her lips.

"You get wounded too easily Walker-san." She replied looking at him.

He only gave her a sideway glance and chuckled. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hotel which was holding this party, getting out he helped Misaki outside and passed the key to the valet.

She put her arm around his elbow and the two of them walked inside, looking nothing less than a celebrity couple.

Misaki was actually happy by the way people were turning around to look at them. Whenever she went with Tora to such parties no one bothered to look at and females never even considered her a threat add they shamelessly flirted with him.

 _Everything is different when I'm with Takumi._

Together they greeted a lot of important people and every one commented that 'what a lovely couple' or 'made for each other' some of the other comments made her blush.

"You're doing a wonderful job of acting as my partner." Takumi told her, a mischievous smile on his lips and was expecting a smart reply but no answer came back.

A little confused he looked down at her and saw that she was looking at somewhere else, and he could see that she was lost in thought, a frown present on her face. Following her line off sight he saw Tora coming towards them.

Takumi squeezed her hand and she looked up in surprise and anger roared inside him when he saw her eyes a little glazed.

He turned his attention towards Tora, all the while reassuring Misaki with his actions. "Oh..! Look who's here, Misaki." He eyed her form and Takumi felt her stiffen and that did not help his anger to fade away.

Looking into her eye's he started, "at first I didn't recognize you at all, you have changed."

"I would be better if you had minded your own business Tora." Misaki replied in a harsh tone but it didn't make him even flinch, "Now now how can I see my fiancée and not seem to care."

"Ex-fiancée Tora, remember that." She glared at him.

"That's what you think unless you want to be a whore for rich men." He said giving Takumi a smile.

 _ **Thud…!**_

* * *

 _ **Misaki's POV…**_

I was happily walking along with Takumi as we were going from one group of people to another, happily chatting and making comments.

As usual Takumi was being his usual self but being with him made every moment fun, _unlike those times I had to spend with Tora behaving properly._

Throwing such thoughts of the cliff I looked around and that was when I saw him, like always Flirting with some woman, the scene in front of me was killing me.

 _That cheap bastard… How could I have ever loved him._

Takumi was saying something but I couldn't understand because that was when our gaze met and he smirked and my consciousness kicked in.

 _Takumi is here.._

Before I could say something Tora was walking in my direction and I could feel Takumi squeezing my hand, my head snapped up in his direction.

 _No this cannot be happening. Takumi doesn't…_ And before I could think anything else came that awful voice. One moment we were talking and he was insulting me, all the while Takumi's grip on my hand became very rough.

 _This is bad, very bad. I need to get out before Takumi becomes more angry._

All of a sudden his grip on my hand was gone and gone was his heat and there was a loud sound.

* * *

 _ **Author's POV...**_

"Try saying that one more time." Takumi said rubbing his hand.

"Oh my God Takumi." Misaki gasped finally out of her thoughts, she looked on the floor where Tora was lying.

Tora glared in her direction but she was too busy holding Takumi back to pay him any attention.

"Say one more word about her and it will only take me a mere day to destroy you Igarashi…"

Misaki grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and she could hear Tora cursing inside the room. "what the Fucking hell was she doing with Walker Takumi."

Takumi was about to go back and show him his place but Misaki stopped him. "Enough Takumi."

Finally out in the garden the two of them sat down in a bench, no one tried to start a conversation. All of a sudden Misaki started laughing "That was really a idiots way of handling things."

Seeing her laugh like that some of his anger faded away and he smiled, scratching his head he answered, "Somehow I don't doubt that."

This made her laugh even more and he just stared at her. After a little while she stopped and looked over at him, "You know you're an idiot."

He smirked and answered, "I know I can trust you with that."

She shook her head, "Still thank you." She thanked him looking into his eyes and the two of them sat there like that, staring into each others eyes under the starry sky.

Takumi was about to say something when her phone started ringing. She excused herself and picked up feeling a little nervous and her cheeks a little flushed.

Takumi just looked at her, taking in her every expression.

"Hello Misaki speaking."

He saw how her expression changed and he started getting concerned. All of a sudden she let go of the phone and it fell on the ground, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

He picked up the phone but the line was dead so he turned towards Misaki and grabbed her hands. "What happened Misaki? Who was it?" he asked.

Instead of answering she started crying. So without thinking he hugged her and tried to soothe her, "Tell me what happened Misaki."

"My mother…" she whispered in a broken voice which was enough to break Takumi.

"Yes? What happened to your mother?" he asked rubbing her back and arms.

"She's dying Takumi…"

* * *

 _ **Wahahaha~ aren't I being evil: D but its more fun this way. Have fun guys and guess what will happen next ;)**_

 _ **See you by the end of next week…!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So as promised here is the next update, although I had a little problem with this chapter it turned out good so have fun guys (^_^)**_

 _ **° Amber83**_

 _ **°Naz123**_

 _ **°Ishita.d**_

 _ **°Takumisa17**_

 _ **°Guest**_

 _ **°Justabitofademon**_

 _ **°KKHXG**_

 _ **°Nerdy Inu Production**_

 _ **°Myyukkie**_

 _ **°Padfoot Starfyre**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for the Reviews everyone…!**_

* * *

" _ **Once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter:-**_

 _"My mother…" she whispered in a broken voice which was enough to break Takumi._

 _"Yes? What happened to your mother?" he asked rubbing her back and arms._

 _"She's dying Takumi…"_

* * *

Takumi sat very still four a few seconds while Misaki kept on crying, it was like the breath was knocked out of him. How was he supposed to support Ayuzawa when he couldn't even understand her pain and fear, because he never knew what a mother is.

So he sat there hugging the still crying Ayuzawa, unable to say anything so he just hugged her tightly and stroked her back, trying hits best to ease her pain.

"What do you mean she is dying Misaki?" Takumi finally asked in a small voice.

"She's suffering from brain tumor Takumi and needs to be operated soon." She replied, trying her best to control her tears.

"That means she can be saved, we should hurry to the hospital." He said getting up and turning around but Misaki stopped him. "We can't.." she whispered, four a moment both of them stood in silence and then Takumi saw something in Misaki's eyes and he did not like it.

She abruptly turned around and started walking towards the hotel but he caught her hand, "where do you think you are going?"

"Let me go I need to talk to Tora." She replied in a broken voice which was unlike her and for some reason it was breaking Takumi. "Oh no you don't.. " he pulled her back, making her collide with his chest.

"Please Takumi, I have to do this for my mother."

"Tell me what is it?" he urged in a pleading tone he was afraid of something, he was afraid that if he let her go now he would lose her. _Never will I let that happen._

For a while Misaki just stayed like that in his arms, then taking a deep breath she answered in that confident tone. "My mother needs this operation and I don't have enough money so I need Tora to help me, no matter how much I despise him."

"Never…" he whispered through gritted teeth.

Misaki pushed him away and turned around, now face to face with him she glared in his direction. "What do you mean Never? I have to do this so I can save my mother." She shouted but Takumi didn't answer, he just stood there with his head lowered down.

She shook her head and turned around, "Stay out of my business Mr. Walker."

Just as she started walking she felt someone grab her and the next moment she was lifted up in the air, "What do you think you are doing?" she yelled grabbing hold of his shoulders as to not fall down.

"Let me down." She tried once again but he kept on walking, Takumi helped her inside the car and locked the door. "Takumi open this door at once," but he was not listening and was busy talking to someone.

Ending the call he sat in the drivers seat and started driving all the while ignoring Misaki's protests. "What the hell are you doing? And where are we going."

Takumi looked at her and Gave her an icy cold stare which made her shiver, "Shut up." This was the persona he used when doing business, never had he used it with Misaki nor had he intended to but things never go as one had planned.

Misaki stared at him in surprise, she had never expected him to act in such a way, all of this was making her extremely nervous. _How did this happen and why, just a few minutes ago we were happily chatting and laughing and now…_

"give me back my phone." She said in a small voice in response to which he passed her the phone, without saying even a single word. This cold treatment made her want to cry although she had a lot to worry about why was his behaviour causing such distress.

 _That's because you are falling for him…_ came a voice inside her head.

Even after given the current circumstances this thought made her blush. _Stop it, I don't have time for such feelings and he's my boss._

 _Well no boss in their right mind treat employees like this.._ came the smart reply.

 _Stop it._ Misaki shouted in her head and closed her eyes and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. Quickly she dialed Suzuna's number and told everything about their mothers condition. "I have no other choice but to go to Tora Suzu." She told her and smiled when her sister answered.

"That would be way too easy dear, anyway come by as soon as you can, I need you beside me for all this." Misaki told her and hung up, before she could say anything else she heard Takumi.

"As long as I'm here you're not going to that Igarashi."

Unlike herself she snorted, "and do what? See my mother die because of my ego." This earned her a look from Takumi and she wished she had not said that.

"She will not die Misaki, her operation must have started by now." He told her in a calm voice and saw how her eyes widened in pure shock and surprise. "You don't need to go to that bastard." He repeated in a firm voice.

"Why are you doing this Takumi?" she asked in a breathy voice, her eyes filled with tears. "Why?"

He smiled looking into her eyes and replied, "Friends help each other during harsh times."

Before she could reply to his remark, his phone started ringing and he picked up still looking into her eyes. "Yes?" Misaki saw the way his eyes closed and fists clenched when he heard the voice on the other line.

"I know only two days are left, I don't need you to remind me everyday of my downfall." Even when she could hear only his side of the conversation she knew something was wrong and once again Takumi was losing his temper. She frowned, _why would that be?_

He rubbed his temple, "why don't you just leave me the hell alone." Misaki was aware of his rising temper and put her hand on top of his in an effort to calm him down. Looking into her eyes he sighed, "Whatever happened to that Igarashi was his own fault and I'll let you know when I care about the likes of him." He snapped once again and hung up.

By now Misaki was utterly confused, _why would Takumi mention Tora and who was on the other line?_ She didn't voice out any of her questions but only looked at Takumi.

He could clearly see the confusion in her eyes and it was driving him mad but he couldn't tell her anything; at least not now. _What will I tell her? And why would I?_ His mind was still focused on such thoughts as he started driving again.

"Where are we going?" He heard Misaki question and answered without looking at her. "The hospital."

Misaki nodded in understanding and once again it was silent with both of them lost in their own thoughts. She looked at him once again and could feel that something was wrong with him, even though she wanted to know about the reason she couldn't bring herself to.

 _How can I feel this way about my boss…_ she face palmed in her mind, " _stop it Misaki, this is highly inappropriate._

' _Stop thinking about everything you dumb woman, just listen to your heart for once.'_ She heard Aoi's voice in her head and groaned. _Why did I have to think of such a thing._

 _You already know the answer Misaki…_ her heart answered but she ignored it and closed her eyes trying to focus on something else completely unaware of Takumi's thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Takumi's POV…**_

 _The hell do you think you are doing you idiot._ He shouted inside his mind clutching the steering wheel more harshly. _What is wrong with me?_

' _How long do you think you can keep on ignoring your own feelings?'_ his conciseness replied in a calm voice.

 _There its nothing to ignore, never was. My only concern is my company and Misaki is only acting as a distraction._

' _Keep saying that and you might start believing it.'_

 _Listen you stupid heart,_ Takumi started ignoring his consciousness. _Misaki is not someone to be involved in all of my mess and she doesn't see me anything more than a boss so its better to stop this at once._

' _But-_

 _Its enough already…_ and with that he made his decision.

* * *

 _ **Author's POV…**_

The two of them walked inside the hospital in a hurry, Takumi talked to the receptionist and in a matter of minutes they were led in the direction of the operating room. Misaki was pacing around while Takumi only looked at her.

 _Are you sure about your decision?_ A voice whispered in his mind and clenching his hands into fists he made his mind. _Yes! This is what should have been done from the start._

He took a deep breath and took out his phone, giving Misaki one last look he smiled sadly and dialed Kanou's number. Misaki turned around to talk to Takumi but stayed silent when she saw him busy on the phone but continued to look at him.

Takumi was unaware of her eyes on him as he had his eyes closed. Kanou picked up after the fourth ring and before he could say anything Takumi stared, "I want to see Alinaa first thing in the morning, tell her to be there by nine." And with that he hung up without another word.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Misaki looking at him and felt a stab of guilt but ignored it. "Why do you want to meet _her_?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Misaki had never liked Alinaa from the first time she saw her, neither did Takumi himself like her but she was the perfect woman for him under the given circumstances and would make things so much easier for him.

Making up his mind he looked at her but gone was the spark in his eyes and they were cold, as if he could see through her. _Why am I getting nervous. Its just my idiot boss._ She reminded herself and tried her best not to look away.

"For business matters." He replied and she narrowed her eyes at his answer.

Just when she was about to ask another question the doctor called out for Misaki. "Miss Ayuzawa!"

"Yes? Doctor how is my mother." She asked without wasting even a single moment. The doctor smiled looking at her, "she's out of danger now and is being taken care of. I must admit she is lucky to have a daughter like you miss Ayuzawa."

Misaki sighed and thanked the doctor, after going through all the formalities she was asked to go home and rest. Seeing that it was late Takumi offered to drive her home which she gladly accepted but something was continuously irritating her.

His behavior, she knew was the reason for this irritation.

The whole drive to her house was silent, without any remarks, perverted comments, light jokes. Nothing, Takumi stayed silent which for some reason was annoying Misaki and to make things worse why did he have to meet that greedy, soul sucking bitch. She wanted to ask him all off this but didn't, instead she kept on thinking about her own feelings.

 _Why does it matter to me what he does and who he meets._

Soon they reached her house and it was time to say bye but it felt so hard. Still sitting in the car she told him, "Thank you for what you did today for me."

Takumi nodded but did not answer, Misaki stared at him for an answer but none came. "Okay then, good night Mr. walker." She said and got out of the car and heard him say, "Night Ayuzawa…" and with that he drove off.

As Misaki stood there looking at the retreating car she felt her eyes tearing up and a strange feeling dominated her emotions.

 _Something is not right…_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, well a lot has been happening in life and i was unable to give my due time to the love of my life, ofcourse that means my passion for writing my Favorite couple *wink* I surely hope you guys would forgive me and continue to support me -Bows down- thank you.**

* * *

 ** _"If You Fall Of a Horse, You Get Back Up. I'm Not a Quitter."_**

 _ **Chapter:-**_

 _Misaki had never liked Alinaa from the first time she saw her, neither did Takumi himself like her but she was the perfect woman for him under the given circumstances and would make things so much easier for him._

 _Making up his mind he looked at her but gone was the spark in his eyes and they were cold, as if he could see through her. Why am I getting nervous. Its just my idiot boss. She reminded herself and tried her best not to look away._

 _"For business matters." He replied and she narrowed her eyes at his answer._

 _Just when she was about to ask another question the doctor called out for Misaki. "Miss Ayuzawa!"_

 _"Yes? Doctor how is my mother." She asked without wasting even a single moment. The doctor smiled looking at her, "she's out of danger now and is being taken care of. I must admit she is lucky to have a daughter like you miss Ayuzawa."_

 _Misaki sighed and thanked the doctor, after going through all the formalities she was asked to go home and rest. Seeing that it was late Takumi offered to drive her home which she gladly accepted but something was continuously irritating her._

 _His behavior, she knew was the reason for this irritation._

 _The whole drive to her house was silent, without any remarks, perverted comments, light jokes. Nothing, Takumi stayed silent which for some reason was annoying Misaki and to make things worse why did he have to meet that greedy, soul sucking bitch. She wanted to ask him all off this but didn't, instead she kept on thinking about her own feelings._

 _Why does it matter to me what he does and who he meets._

 _Soon they reached her house and it was time to say bye but it felt so hard. Still sitting in the car she told him, "Thank you for what you did today for me."_

 _Takumi nodded but did not answer, Misaki stared at him for an answer but none came. "Okay then, good night Mr. walker." She said and got out of the car and heard him say, "Night Ayuzawa…" and with that he drove off._

 _As Misaki stood there looking at the retreating car she felt her eyes tearing up and a strange feeling dominated her emotions._

 _Something is not right…_

* * *

Misaki entered the house and turned on the lights, looking around for the first time ever since her mother had fallen sick she found herself lonely and yearning.

Yearning for someone, for something she had long forgotten about.

Being alone for a long time did that to people and she had gotten used to this feelings but along with it came another feeling of dread, like something was not right.

She went inside, took a hot shower to calm down her nerves and sat down on the bed, lost in her own thoughts. A lot had happened in one day, the meeting with Igarashi, Takumi's anger on his behalf, her mother's operation and that strange call after which he demanded to meet Alinaa.

"Alinaa..." she said the name aloud and it only made her more angry, throwing aside the towel with which she was drying her hair she started pacing around growing more angry.

"What does he need _her_ for, there is no business matter that's related to her."

" _Why do you care Misaki."_ She heard her mind question. " _Its of no business to you who he meets, you're just a secretary."_

That thought made her still for a while and she had no answer to that but unable to accept that she said in a small voice, "We're friends."

That sounded lame to even her own ears but she was not ready to explore her feelings any deeper for fear that it would only bring more pain and before she could dwell further a knock sounded on the door.

Coming out of her own world she frowned and opened her phone to check the time.

 **6:30…**

Misaki was perplexed to see how much time had passed since she came back. Another knock sounded on the door and she shook her head to clear her thoughts and went to open the door.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Takumi standing there instead of her sister whom she had been expecting.

"Takumi?" she said in a state of confusion. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

He just stood there staring at her as if she was some sort of ghost which only got Misaki more confused. A few minutes passed as they stared at each other and all of a sudden Misaki exclaimed, "What happened Takumi?"

He gave her a sheepish grin like he was in a trance, so very unlike him. "Won't you ask me to come inside Misa-Chan." He asked in that childish manner,

Misaki's brow knitted together and she took in his appearance. He was still wearing the clothes he wore last night and his hair were a mess, his eyes a little hazy and his unusual behaviour. All of a sudden her eyes widened, taking his hand she pulled him inside and closing the door turned around.

"Have you been drinking Mr. Walker." She accused with her arms folded in front of her.

Takumi gave her another sickly sweet smile and crossed his hands in front of his chest, "Why Miss Ayuzawa do you know whenever you are angry you call me Mr. Walker." he shot back imitating her.

"Do not test my patience, have you been drinking?" she narrowed her eyes, giving him the impression of a well feared teacher.

Takumi slumped down on the floor and sighed, "Yes, from the time I dropped you home."

Her eyes widened and was once again amazed at how she was behaving but before she could say anything he continued. "What is wrong with me, why am I her instead of going back to my apartment." he gave a humorless laugh and it cut straight through her heart.

"Takumi..." she started but he stopped her with a wave of his hand. "I know I'm being silly and must look like a real disappointment."

Misaki began to open her mouth to say something but then he suddenly looked up and the look in his eyes made her speechless and she could do nothing but stare at him and think,

 _What had happened to you Takumi, what has you in such a state._ At that time she wanted nothing more than to share his burdens and bring him peace like he had done for her.

" _That's not how an employee feels for her boss."_ A whisper came through her mind but she had no time to dwell on it as Takumi was trying to get up and she crouched down to help him up.

As she had him stable on his feet, looking up into his eyes she asked in a small voice, "What is wrong Takumi tell me and i'll help."

"You will?" he asked in a doubtful tone.

She looked into his eyes and gave him a smile. "Yes."

Takumi froze and this worried Misaki but all of a sudden his hand was on her cheek as he told her, "This is most probably the first heartfelt smile you have given me."

She could have reacted with a bunch of other emotions to such a remark, anger, confusion, doubt but no she had to blush and that only made Takumi smile brighter in return.

"I rather like that blush too." he remarked and she pushed him away a little embarrassed.

He feel down with an obvious 'thump' but that did nothing to the satisfied expression on his face. "Even drunk you're still a flirt." That only made him grin and standing up he winked at her which made her blush even more.

Finally he was feeling a little out of the gutter when his phone rang and he saw the caller I.D and not a moment longer his phone was laying down on the floor, broken into various pieces.

Right in front of Misaki his whole demonour change and an evil aura possessed him with which Misaki was very much familiar, unable to unde5rstand what had just happened in an instant she called out to him and the look he gave her chilled her to the bones.

Still stumbling and not very steady on his feet he made his way out, Misaki right behind him.

"What happened Takumi, where are you going?" she questioned but was rewarded with no answer but his quickened pace.

Again she called out to him and he almost shouted "Leave me alone," and getting inside the car slammed the door shut but Instead of scaring Misaki it only made her more courageous.

She got inside the car and stated with a calm unlike herself, "I'm going with you Mr. Walker."

He gave her an odd look but didn't question further and started driving, to where she had no idea but no way was she going to just leave him alone in such a state.

After a while of silence she couldn't help but ask. "Where are you planning to go?"

He gave her an amused look but she knew better to be amused, "You should have left me alone when I told you too, I'm not someone you can handle Miss Ayuzawa."

In that given moment Misaki hated herself and him for everything but she was going to find out what had happened to make him act this way. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she loathed it and Takumi for making her think these things.

 _Never will I back down though._ She had her mind made up and would do anything to help him like he helped her last night, if only to be out of his debt.

She opened her mouth to question him when she heard a phone ringing and held her tongue as he pulled out another phone out of his pocket. As he saw the callers name a grin broke out on his place and he murmured, "Perfect."

Whatever it was for some reason she didn't like the look on his face and without even looking at her he picked up. "Alinaa."

He had only said her name and it shouldn't have bothered Misaki, not in the least but even with all rational thoughts crossing her mind she could not let go of this feeling.

Was it anger? Confusion? Irritation?

She couldn't exactly understand it herself and it only bothered her more. "-you soon baby." Misaki heard him say and hated him more with every word but considering the fat that in her own world of thoughts she had not listened to most of the conversation.

"Why do you want to meet her?" she couldn't help but ask him.

"Non of your business." he answered in a very rude manner which for a moment left Misaki completely stunned and unable to utter a single word.

"Stop the car." she said through gritted teeth trying very hard to keep her feelings in check, if she kept being in his company for a moment she would either burst out of anger or embarrass herself by crying in front of him and she didn't like either options.

He turned and looked at her with a certain coldness in his expression like he didn't know her or care about her, like everything that happened last night was nothing at least not for him and that broke her heart.

All of a sudden he leaned toward her with the skill of a predator and her breath got caught in her throat. She watched him without blinking and then she felt something go loose around and he gave her a grin not his usual devilish sort of grin but something completely different.

 **CLICK!**

At first she couldn't understand what was that sound and then he said something which replaced all her confusion, giddiness, and irritation molding it into anger. "Leave. I never asked you to follow me Miss Ayuzawa." and before she could commit crime she left not sparing him with another glance.

* * *

 _ **Takumi's POV…**_

As soon as she had left Takumi slumped back in his seat covering his eyes with his hand, trying very had to keep his emotions in check and ignoring the urge to leave everything behind and run after her, call out to her and hold her close.

"Damn it." she cursed banging on the steering well like that would make things any better. He knew he acted like an ass and could see that she was hurt by his way of acting but what was he supposed to do.

Pull her into his world, a world full of darkness when she deserved nothing but the light and happiness and a secure future. Unable to control himself he cursed once again and could still see the look on her face.

He hated himself for it, no loathed himself and wanted nothing but to make everything go away, he couldn't bear her looking that way and every time her face crossed his mind his heart bleed.

* * *

 _ **Misaki's POV…**_

She went home with a heavy heart not understanding what had changed between them, she only knew him for five days at the most and she shouldn't care what he did and how he behaved.

"What is wrong with me." she asked herself entering her house trying very hard to control her tears and not lose this battle of emotions.

"Why do I care about him?"

"Why does he matter so much?"

"Why are his feelings important to me?"

"Why?" she whispered and felt something hot sliding down her cheek, touching it she gave a humorless laugh after all she was the sort of person who dealt with everything head on and never cried, never lost hold of her emotions.

He kept asking herself the same questions for God knows how long but somewhere deep inside she knew the answer to all of her why's and no matter how she tried running from all of them it hit her like a blasting cold wind, making all of her senses go numb.

" _You cant keep running forever Misaki, admit it you know whats happened to you."_ a voice inside her head whispered.

This feeling bought with itself a wave of anger and irritation and wiping away her tears she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Now don't I look like a mess." she murmurred.

Never in her life had she been known as a crybaby and let things go out of hand, she always made things right no matter what the result and so she would so what felt right to her.

She smiled slowly and with the pride of a queen turned around picking up her phone she dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up after a few rings, _"What do you need old hag."_

Her smile broke into a grin and she replied, "Its good to hear from you too and before you say some nonsense I need your help."

They talked for a while and once she was satisfied she turned around setting her appearance to rights and gave herself a good look in the mirror and promised that she would make things right even if she didn't know what was wrong.

"You better be ready Takumi because I'm going to make you open your eyes" and with that she walked out of her house with a plan to make things right and repay her debt.

* * *

 **A/N:-**

 **Ohhh Takumi you better be prepared because when Misaki gets fired about getting something in order she will not hesitate to do whatever it takes and as for Alinaa, i hope she doesn't try anything funny because no one likes getting whats their tampered with *Wink* if you readers know what i mean ... -Wide Grin-**

 **HAve fun.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry for the typos,, i have tried my best with this so if there are still some typos left please forgive me and continue to support me since soon the story is coming to an end._**

 ** _"Put your heart, mind, and soul into even your smallest acts. This is the secret of success."_**

 ** _Chapter 10:-_**

* * *

Takumi was in a very bad mood and ever since he arrived in office he had been making life miserable for all of his employees, so everyone was trying to stay away from the 'Hot headed devil' as everyone in the office has been calling him.

He was well aware of how he was acting but couldn't stop himself from doing so. Why did it matter anyway, with everything that had happened to him in the last few days he deserved to be a little hot tempered and snapping on others was keeping him from thinking back on how Misaki looked like when she left.

Misaki... yes she was the reason for most of his anger and emotions, these days everything revolved around her, his whole life revolved around her which did not make matters better for him.

She was like the sunlight in early hours of morning and he-God help him-was the very source of darkness. Things were never easy for him, always being played by others just like the way things were playing out right now.

Born an illegitimate, hated by his family, shunned by others, living a life of loneliness and having never experienced happiness he never expected to feel this way about Misaki.

This affectionate feeling, the deep instinctive possessiveness to protect her from any danger and to keep her in his sight was driving him crazy.

Yes he wanted her to be the only person he care for, wanted to make Misaki his life and all of this only after he knew her for a total of five days or better yet the moment he laid his eyes on her for the first time he wanted her and he knew it.

Waving the clerk out of his office he slumped back in his seat and took a deep breath, closing his eyes he remembered their first encounter and a small smile graced his lips.

"My fierce lioness." he murmured as he thought of the way she had greeted-slapped-him but he deserved it and should have seen that coming given how well he knew Misaki now, even at that time she had managed to surprise him.

Another thought crossed his mind and he chuckled, even after knowing who he was she never hesitated to point out where he was wrong and lectured him considering how much she had wanted this job but that never affected her personality and values.

"A damn jerk I have been all this while huh Misaki." he whispered to himself with an anguished smile on his lips.

While sitting in his empty office he gazed at the door for long moments thinking she would enter and cut off all ties with him and walk out of his world like nothing ever happened in the past few days.

 _Wasn't that what you wanted …?_

Yes that's exactly what he wanted than why does even the thought hurts so much, if only thinking about it hurts so much how will he deal with letting go of her and that is in front of his eyes.

A hot tear slid down his cheek and he found out the answer he was looking for so many days and trying to bury it deep within his consciousness never having to manage with it since it was such a foreign feeling for him.

But could he ignore his feeling any longer? Unable to surpass this flow of emotions that overflowed he gave a humorless laugh and covered his face to hide the tears so that no one could see him if they were to come inside his office.

Only Misaki and Kanou were daring enough to do so without his permission and they were the only two who always found him in a state of weakness.

"Misaki..." he whispered and couldn't stop himself from realizing his true thoughts, "I Love You."

Love… sounded like such a foreign word, never in his life had he received it from anyone or thought that he would feel such an emotion himself but fate had better plans and right now he was madly and deeply in love with the one and only woman who ever cared for him and he had acted like an ass toward her.

A royal ass to be specific.

"She's never going to forgive me." he said out loud to no one in particular but received an answer nonetheless, "Who wouldn't forgive you?"

Not bothering to get up from his position to greet whoever had entered and dismissing the question he only said one thing, "I'm in love with her."

A moments silence passed and Takumi looked up at the intruder who was looking down at him with a smirk on his face, so he just arched an eyebrow asking a silent question.

"About time you realized that numbskull." was the only answer he received as Kanou sat down a smirk set on his face as if he knew this piece of information about God knows how long leaving Takumi utterly stunned as he only found out this afternoon himself.

"Wha- He started but was cut off by Kanou, "Do you think I didn't notice how you behaved around her, if you ask me it was pretty easy to guess and you know I'm never wrong."

Unable to digest this information Takumi slumped back in his seat and smile, "i cant believe only I didn't know about it."

"Along with that secretary of yours." Kanou replied casually.

Both of them sat in silence after that comment, Takumi organizing his feelings and Kanou waiting for him to speak, "I messed up a great deal."

Kanou smiled and replied "Sure you did after all you're Walker corporations head."

Takumi just glared at him understanding the hidden message in those words. "You know she does not deserve that kind of life."

He just shrugged in response, "Its Misaki we are talking about and taking in consideration how much I know her I wouldn't put it past her to make everything right in any kind of situation and the fact that she's attracted to you is a bonus."

Takumi just sat there silently while his brain worked an overdrive listening to Kanou point out all the things he knew but had ignored until now in his own arrogance.

"She's a strong woman and I have a fairly strong feeling she likes you, so whats stopping you." Takumi sat there dumbstruck and finally it hit him why Misaki was crying today when he shut her out.

"Damn..." he murmured.

Kanou smiled as his point finally sank in and got up to leave thinking better to disturb his friend with work matters but was stopped by a surprisingly dumb question. "What if she can't deal with all the darkness of my world and hated me for it later?"

"She became a part of _our_ world the moment she met you and she can deal with anything if you stand beside her." he answered with great patience and then left leaving Takumi to his own thoughts

only saying one thing before he walked out.

"Get ready here she comes and Wow..." that was all he said leaving Takumi confused with his comment.

 _Who is Kanou talking about?_

Than thinking that it must be Alinaa since he was expecting her, he swirled in his seat facing the window making up his mind to face his problems and once done with her he would go and win back _his_ Misaki.

Damn everything else.

* * *

It was afternoon when Misaki finally reached her first destination, taking in a deep breath she entered through the front door and looked around the shop, hoping to find the one she was looking for since a middle class person like her could only dream of entering such a place.

She didn't have to look hard as a voice called out, "You- yes yes the one with no fashion sense." Misaki turned around and rolled her eyes, "Don't you know how to be respectful Aoi."

Aoi just scowled at her, taking in her appearance and pinched the bridge between his nose, "The hell are you wearing Misaki?" he bellowed completely ignoring her remark.

"With you being a famous fashion designer I thought you must know what clothes are." She retorted crossing her arms.

Aoi wasn't a little bit wavered, instead looking straight into her eyes he replied,"What you are wearing resembles garbage and- he waved a hand to stop her from interrupting- forget it if you think you can win Takumi over in such things you call clothes." he finished leaving her speechless.

"Now before you start denying it, save the effort were going to need it." he said after a moment of silence leading her towards the dressing room.

She sighed and followed him, "You really are one arrogant child." she mumbled under her breath not really wanting to hide her feelings any longer.

He just smirked at that and ushered her towards piles of clothing, "Get started with these first." he ordered and turned to look through other dresses for her.

"This better be worth it Aoi." her voice came from behind the curtains.

"Just wait, we will sweep him off his feet Misaki." he replied with a huge grin that completely matched Misaki's on the other side.

For the next few hours they tried on many dresses and different styles with would leave Takumi wishing he was prepared for what he was getting. The very thought tickled Misaki with glee.

 _I know I'm being desperate but I don't want to lose him and see him do something he detests while being left in the dark, completely oblivious to everything when I can help and I will help him through whatever he is going through._

"Takumi you better be ready to spill the beans because I'm coming at you full force." she said to herself eying her choice of weapon. She was completely lost by the time Aoi finished with her.

"This cannot be me..." she whispered looking at herself in the mirror while Aoi grinned. "Now this is what you call clothes and look how they transformed you." his words were full of pride.

Misaki only nodded still staring at herself. "Thank you so much Aoi."

"I'll receive this gratitude when you get Takumi down on his knees." he said with a wink making Misaki laugh.

She turned around and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'm happy to have you as a friend Aoi or else I wouldn't know what to do."

Aoi blushed at that and looked like the cute boy he was. "S-Stop it, now lets go over the plan once more, I don't want you to ruin everything at the last moment."

"Yes Sir." she saluted which made him smile.

* * *

It was around evening when Misaki stood in front of her second destination and taking in a deep breath she walked towards the main entrance and was happy to see the stunned or surprised looks of everyone.

With the grace of a queen she got inside the lift and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do because if it failed she would be ready to die of embarrassment or else come out as a murderer.

As soon as she walked out of the lift right in the hallway leading to Takumi's office she saw Kanou coming out and greeted him with a confident smile. Just the way Aoi had told her and even the ever poised and calm lawyer looked surprised.

"Never expected to see you like this Miss Ayuzawa." he commented with a small bow.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures I'm afraid." she said with a light hearted chuckle.

Kanou only nodded in understanding and stood in admiration as she walked inside the office and closed the door giving him a little mysterious smile.

Shaking his head he looked at the open mouthed deputy who saw everything with his eyes and made a gesture for him to stay silent about this and leave them alone, he canceled all of Takumi's meetings for the day thinking it would be for the better if no one disturbed them.

"She's perfect for you Takumi." he said to himself making his way out of the company.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello Everyone, so i'm back with another chapter and that is within a few days. Wow i can't believe i manged to do it with my exams going on, though i loved writing this chapter and wanted to complete it but then a little Cliffhanger won't hurt now would it. *WInk*_**

 ** _I hope you have as much fun reading as i had writing it and thank you for the reviews._**

 ** _Candy2045: Ohhh well here is another Cliffhanger for you, have fun._**

 ** _BluberryRose: Thank you so much and i hope you're wait was worth it._**

 ** _Minniemiss123: Yes i understand that they fell in love a little too quickly but don't you think that given his circumstances its a blessing he found her so soon?_**

 ** _Takumisa17: I's lovely hearing form you again and again, and since you're one of my loved readers a little hint, "Takumi's reaction in the next chapter will be ... you know heart throbbing." *Blush*_**

 ** _Sassy sadist173: Welcome back and i hope you have fun with this one._**

 ** _Afe Niel: So your wish had been granted for more chapters, haha have fun._**

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre: this chapter revolved around Misaki's surprise so it's Takumi's turn next. look forward to it._**

 ** _Zara: Ofcourse. Thank you for the review._**

* * *

 ** _There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness._**

 ** _Chapter 11:-_**

* * *

Misaki entered the office and closed the door, turning around she saw that Takumi seat was not facing toward her. From here she could see his profile clearly, the late afternoon light enhancing his features even more, his blond hair looking almost like gold and his face had those visible signs of anxiety stretched on them.

For a moment there her heart sank after looking at him and she could see that either he hadn't sensed her or didn't bother about her. The latter didn't appeal to her very much and she straightened her back and thinking about her purpose took a step forward.

That was when she heard his voice-that sinful velvety voice- which always made her heart skip a beat whenever he spoke all of a sudden but the name that came through his lips made her arch a brow involuntarily along with her spine stiffening.

Strengthening her resolve she took a few more steps, her heels clicking on the tiles, the sound calming her down. Just when she was in-front of his desk she called out to him.

She saw the way he stiffened and when he turned around, _Oh Glorious …_ Misaki thought - _That reaction is exactly what I expected from him._

...

Takumi was deep in thought after his conversation with Kanou and thinking how he was going to talk to Misaki and get her back after every silly thing he has done, but first he had to deal with another one of his problems that he himself had created.

 _What a fool I was to think that I can live with someone other than Misaki._ He thought and shook his head at his foolishness.

Just then he heard someone enter his office, at first he thought it was Misaki because this awareness or so called sixth instinct only jumped to action when he was near Misaki but then he heard the door closing and changed his mind.

Misaki would never do something like this and the sound of heels clicking was another sign since Misaki hated to wear such shoes so it can't be her but this picky sensation on the back of his neck kept rising and he kept on ignoring it.

"Alinaa." he called out thinking that it can be no one other than her at this time of the day and heard the footsteps stop, he frowned and was about to turn to see what was wrong and why wasn't Alinaa answering him but she started walking again and he saw no need to turn around for the conversation he was about to have.

After a few seconds he heard the voice he had been craving. "Good day to you too Mr. Walker."

If only he had paid a little attention to Kanou's advice than maybe he would have reacted in a different way or would have to listened to the signs his body was giving him but it was too late.

...

Takumi got up from his chair so suddenly that he almost lost his balance and stumbled a little, it took him a few seconds to regain his balance which pleased Misaki immensely but things were only starting to get better and better.

For a while he just stood there looking at Misaki straight in her eyes, those beautiful Amber eyes which had turned his world upside down in only a few days and would continue to do so because he was never going to let her go.

He realized the depth of his feelings for her in that one instant as he looked into her eyes and she stared back without wavering and there he saw a strange sort of determination.

Misaki was getting a little embarrassed by the way he was staring at her but no way was she going to back down, so to make him back down she stood just like a model, her hand on her waist as she gave him the look which would make any less man squirm.

Oh but Takumi was no less man and she saw how his eyes started moving down her body, ever so slowly taking in every piece of clothing she wore.

Aoi had made her wear a black Tee which hung loosely around her shoulders, dropping down one shoulder and revealing her skin, going further down it clutched her body in the best ways to reveal her curves. Under that she was wearing shorts revealing her long legs and those ankle booths giving her the sway she required.

Takumi felt his mouth hanging open at the way she was dressed and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she moved from her spot and sat down on the couch at the far end of the table.

"Is this really you Misaki?" he asked dumbly still staring at her unable to look anywhere but her. _This has to be a dream_ he told himself.

Takumi was following her every movement with his eyes, the way she swept her hair to one side or crossed her legs she seemed like the the sheer example of pure confidence but he could see traces of nervousness here and there in her face.

She arched her eyebrow at his question, "Why do I look like Alinaa to you Mr. Walker."

She was mad, raving mad, Takumi realized at that moment but why? He still had to figure that out.

"I'm sorry for mistaking her as you Misaki." that comment annoyed Misaki.

"Why don't you sit down, it's your office after all so be comfortable." and Takumi realized that he was still staring at her like she was a prize to be won. Clearing his throat he set his appearance to rights and sat on top of the table looking directly at her.

The two of them sat there looking at each other waiting for one of them speak first.

"I'm sorry..." Takumi blurted out all of a sudden and she just tilted her head in silence, a clear sign for him to continue talking and so he did. "For everything that I did this morning and the things I told you, I never meant them Misaki. It's just that I was quite stressed with a lot of things and didn't want to involve you in my matters."

"So you don't trust me enough Mr. Walker than I suppose all that stuff you said about being friends was nonsense." She casually interrupted him.

"Takumi is just fine Misaki and no that's not what I meant at all, I didn't want to put you in any sort of trouble since you already had-

Misaki interrupted once again, "So after being untrustworthy You think of me as a weak little girl huh, who cannot deal with maters coming her way. That's quite a way of disregarding someone Mr. Walker."

She stood up from the couch and started pacing around the room, calmly playing with a strand of her hair as she continued, "I never thought you to be this type of person who thinks of other below him and likes to get stuff done by himself, if that's how you prefer things to be done Mr. Walker you never should have interfered in my life don't you think so."

"Damn it Misaki enough with Mr. Walker, Mr. Walker and I never thought about you this way and never will. You are one of the strongest woman I have ever met in my life and do not think of you as someone unworthy." Takumi finally snapped at her but it did not even shock Misaki.

 _Get more agitated and angry Takumi only then will you tell me the truth about everything._ She thought to herself with a smile but on the outside maintained that cold exterior.

Stopping in mid stride she turned towards him, and crossing her arms replied with a little smile. "I'm sorry _Mr. Walker-_ she put strong emphasis on his name _-_ I don't see a reason to get so personal as to call you by your first name as that right only belongs to Miss Alinaa and so I would appreciate that you stop calling me Misaki as well. Its Ayuzawa to you sir."

Now that was said with a lot of vehemence and she had no doubt that these words would strike the nerve she wanted to hit.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone Misaki." Takumi said through gritted teeth.

Misaki titled her head as if no one is more innocent then her, "Why did I somehow offend you Mr. Walker?"

Misaki could see that was his breaking point and was ready for anything coming from him and to make him tell everything that was bothering him but at that very moment the door to his office opened and there came walking the person she last wanted to see.

"Takumi..." she happily called out unable to read the mood and dashed toward him but Misaki wouldn't allow that so she very easily stepped in between them making Alinaa stop mid track and that was when Alinaa noticed her.

"Oh I see that you have a visitor- she looked at Misaki from head to toe- but I don't mind as long as you keep such affairs a secret from me." she said walking toward Takumi and kept talking not seeing that Takumi had his fists clenched at his side, "I don't want to be the kind of wife that binds you to herself."

...

Misaki stood straight, holding all her emotions in check but couldn't stop that coldness that came with each of her words from spreading through her.

 _Marriage? So Takumi was marrying her?_

At that moment she felt like a complete idiot forgetting about everything she had come to say to him or how she had planned to make him tell the truth but does it matter now.

If hearing such news from Alinaa hurt so much would she be able to bear hearing it from his mouth. No that would shatter her, and she won't be able to take it and live through it, at that moment she thanked God that Alinaa had walked through that door or else she would have made a complete fool of herself.

Her senses told her that Alinaa had reached Takumi and was still talking and to her disappointment somewhere deep in her heart she was hoping for Takumi to push her away and make her leave because he did not want her.

The moment Alinaa touched Takumi she couldn't take it anymore and In order to stop the tears in her eyes to fall down she closed her eyes and was unable to stop the words from flowing out of her lips.

"Don't touch him."

Takumi was having a hard time controlling his emotions seeing how Misaki was walking in front of him with no care for her appearance and the way she was accusing him for things he had never even thought of made him even more angry.

He had finally lost his control when she had feigned ignorance when she knew well enough what was making him lose this temper and he was just about to tell her everything that had been bothering him, if that was the only way to get her to understand and after he was done explaining he would make her his damn all of the consequences.

Takumi had just opened his mouth to say something when he heard the door open and saw Alinaa coming toward him, the way she always had without understanding what was happening she called out to him and kept on talking even when Misaki stepped in her way to stop her from reaching him.

Takumi smiled at her antics. _Could she be any less obvious in her ways._

That was when he saw her stiffen and Alinaa walk around her to him and his senses kicked in. She had heard about his plans to marry Alinaa and that was the worst that could have happened since after he realized his feelings for her he would never ever marry her.

Alinaa reached him and he saw her frown but something in him waited to see what she would do but as Alinaa put her hand on top of his, Misaki turned around and he heard her whisper.

That was all he needed to get back into action. Looking straight into Alinaa's eyes he snapped, "Out of her Alinaa."

She looked up at him and he saw Misaki turn around with wide eyes and looking straight in Misaki's eyes he told Alinaa, "We are not getting married or anything."

"Are you out of your mind Takumi?" she screamed.

Takumi smiled still looking at Misaki. "Actually as a matter of fact I'm just coming to my senses."

Alinaa's face started to get red with rage and she turned around all of a sudden, walking toward Misaki. "You..." she shouted, "Its because of you isn't it."

Misaki gave her a sweet smile and answered, "I'm just a plain Secretary, how can this be because of me. Isn't that true Takumi?"

Takumi gave her his boyish grin and murmured, "I wonder Misaki."

Unable to take anymore of this humiliation she raised her hand and tried to hit Misaki, as Takumi saw that he sprang into action but Misaki held her hand at bay and holding her hand led her out of the office.

"It was not pleasant seeing you Miss Alinaa and we hope to never hear from you again, and if I see you near Takumi again mark my words I will make you life miserable." Misaki said these words in a whisper so that Takumi wouldn't hear her.

Letting go of hand she smiled but the look in her eyes clearly told Alinaa that she was not someone to be messed with.

Walking back into the office she closed the door once again, locked it so that no one will disturb them this time around because she was not going back without answers.

Misaki turned around and saw that Takumi was already staring at her, her head held high she said, "Explain yourself..."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wow this took me some time but the result is pretty much what i had hope for and want you guys to enjoy it as much as you can.**_

 _ **The Scottish Hippie: well that mostly depends if you guys want me to write an epilogue and weeding chapter. I'll be more than happy to do so you know. *WInk***_

 _ **Takumisa17: I was eager too and had soo many ideas but finally settled with this one, i'm sure you'll love it.**_

 _ **Candy2045: hey sweet, another cliffhanger for you, haha you're right i do like to torture you since it keeps you anticipating what might happen next.**_

 _ **Minniemiss123: Thank you for the wishes and really Alinaa deserved to be treated that way as for our lovely couple well whats a love gained without a bit of hardships. i had great fun writing Takumi in this chapter and it was well worth it.**_

 _ **LisaXShun: That's just how MIsaki is *Grin* Have fun with Takumi in this one as promised.**_

 _ **Padfoot Starfyre: Finally the curtain has been drawn. if you know what i mean.**_

 _ **Samara16: Thank you soo much for the praise, that really made my day. i was grinning like a fool for almost all the day.**_

 _ **Afe Niel: Thank you for the review, do have fun with this chapter too.**_

* * *

 ** _"That if desperate times call for desperate measures, then I'm free to act as desperately as I wish."_ **

**_Chapter 12:-_**

* * *

Takumi just sat there on the table as Misaki led Alinaa out of the office, dealing with her in a sophisticated and such a Misaki-like way that he was both sunned and proud of her. He saw the way she gave Alinaa a sickening sweet smile but the look in her eyes and the way Alinaa paled at whatever she said was just amazing.

In that moment he loved her like never before and desperately wanted to hold her close and pour out all of his feeling that were until hours ago hidden so deep inside of him.

For the first time in his life he wanted to share his feelings with someone else and he knew that Misaki would never pity him, Oh no she would tell him how wrong he was and should have done something else other than developing this hostility inside of him, but as Alinaa left and Misaki didn't turn around to him a new feeling arose inside him.

Fear he would later recall since he was frozen there with his thoughts.

 _What if she left me now?_

 _What if she hates me after everything that I have done?_

 _Have I made a complete blunder of everything?_

 _Would Misaki be willingly to forgive me and accept me?_

 _How is she going to react?_

He could do nothing but sit there and look at her as a few seconds passed but then to his greatest relief she turned around and walked towards him, her eyes gleaming as hundred of emotions swirled inside them.

Takumi gave a sigh and relaxed this taut body which had gone stiff all over and to his amazement and horror she locked the door this time after closing it.

Now his thoughts were going off in a completely different direction, looking her over once again he cleared his throat and gave her a little smile trying to hide his emotions since the look in her eyes told him that she waned to talk.

Although not the way he preferred at the moment.

He one again cleared his throat since he was at a loss for words and then he heard her utter one single phrase.

"Explain yourself."

Takumi exhaled a long breath, letting all of his worries show on his face and gave her a small smile.

"Why don't you have a seat Misaki, since it's going to be a long story." he said jerking his head toward the seat in front of him.

For a moment she remained standing there but than thinking the better of it she closed the distance between them and seated herself in front of him and instantly Takumi realized that it was a particularly bad idea.

He could smell her perfume now, something sweet yet intoxicating like a mixture of roses and orange blossom which only helped to muddle his thoughts.

* * *

Misaki sat there waiting for a few minutes but he did not say anything and unable to hold her anger at bay anymore she finally snapped.

"Do you take me for an idiot Takumi or think that I have so much time to wait here all evening so that you can do whatever stupid things you're doing at the moment." She said waving her hands in his direction for emphasis.

Takumi chuckled and held her hand in both of his, not in control of his body anymore. She tried to yank her hand back but he wouldn't let her and then simply with a scowl on her way she gave up the fight.

"Don't be so impatient Misaki..."

 _His hands are so warm and big, they feel good too._ Misaki thought with a small smile on her lips and as for Takumi he just needed her comfort, to know that she won't be able to run away after what he was going to reveal.

Taking in a deep breath he smiled down at her once more and started talking, "I'm not a legitimate child Misaki." he looked in her eyes for some sort of disgust or confusion after he revealed this particular secret but she just sat there with her face blank and he continued rather breathlessly.

"My mother- only in name- had a little affair with some servant -which would be my father- and than she gave birth to me and I'm not sure what happened between them but my grandfather was unable to bear the shame she bought on them and separated them."

"I have heard from Nina-san, our head maid that she was in love with my father and after she got separated from him everything about her changed."

Once again he looked down at Misaki to see what she was feeling but she gave his hands a small squeeze while smiling back at him encouragingly.

"My life has always been very dark since from the very start I have been alone and don't know how to depend on others. No one really cared you see Misaki." he told her in a harsh voice trying to control his emotions.

Misaki gripped his hand tightly and whispered, "I care about you Takumi."

He chuckled and nodded, "I know, that may be one of the reasons I'm letting you in on the deepest secrets of my life. I have never talked about all of this to anyone."

She nodded back as if lost in great thought and he could see that she really meant what she said by the flash of anger that crossed her face at his words.

A short silence passed between them and then finally she looked up in his eyes and dared to ask the question which was driving her insane. "Why were you marrying Alinaa."

"I need to get Married by tomorrow Misaki." he simply said as if they were discussing weather and she snapped.

She stood up and grabbed him by his collar, jerking him closer to her face and all the while glaring at him, seethed, "Don't mess with me Takumi. Why the hell do you need to get marri- she trailed off as she realized her fault.

Later the two of them will reflect that if only they had calmly waited and listned to each other they would have gotten answers and everything could have been sorted easily but, she had to pull him so damn close.

* * *

Takumi was caught surprised as she jerked him and the next thing he knew was that they were kissing, he could not resist the temptation she offered, no sane man in the world could and that when they loved the woman.

He could not help himself as she licked her lips and trailed off her words and that wild look in her eyes was enough to drive him crazy.

He slowly put his lips on top of hers and waited for her to relax and understand what was happening, a small part of his mind was afraid that she would push him away but instead she slowly parted her lips.

His control snapped and he pulled Misaki, his hands on her waist pulling her ever so close.

Misaki was not aware what had prompted his actions but she knew that her own body had betrayed her the moment she relaxed against him and had opened her lips to his in an open invitation as if they had kissed everyday.

As soon as he pressed her closer she lost all of her rational thoughts and wound her hands in his hair, around his neck and tied to push herself even further. He mind was completely blank and she only knew one thing for certain that she loved this man.

Takumi was suddenly very aware of her actions and his mouth descended on her rather fiercely not even bothering to hide his desire for her any more.

Takumi shuddered as he left her lips and kissed her eyes which were closed and he desperately wanted to see what color they were right now.

 _They would be a lovely dark brown or honey Amber?_

In the back of his mind he knew that he should stop but try as he would, he couldn't make himself get away from her delicious warmth.

He slowly got hold of himself and rested his head against hers and could see that she was a little dazed, he grinned and rubbed his nose with her. After a few moments of silence he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Marry me Misaki and save me from my hell."

Misaki was in a haze about what had just taken place between them and she couldn't fathom the reasons why Takumi would kiss her. She was trying to sort her thoughts when she heard him and for a moment she froze.

"What do you mean?" She whispered in such a low voice that he nearly missed her words.

Kissing her on the cheek he moved towards her ear and gently biting it whispered back. "Become my wife Misaki."

Finally gaining sense of her thoughts she looked up at him and creating some distance- with a heavy heart- between them she questioned, "Why me?"

For the next few moments they just gazed into each others eyes and Takumi was filled with a little hope at her question since she had not straight out rejected him.

Gently lifting his hand he stroked her cheek and grinned, "Well since I'm a perverted alien only you can make me behave and I want to spend my life with you."

All of a sudden she jerked him back and announced, "I'm leaving."

Takumi was stunned beyond belief at what had just happened but no way would he let her walk away now and that too without any answers.

"Oh no you don't." he growled and just as she was going to open the door he grabbed her hand and whirled Misaki in his arms. "You're not going anywhere."

"What the hell Takumi." Misaki struggled as he descended upon her and led her towards the chair she had recently vacated. Having her forcefully sit on it he put his hands on either side of the arm chair and leaned down.

"You are not to leave me under any circumstances do you understand Misaki." he told her in a rather harsh manner.

Misaki was outraged at his behavior, "How dare you manhandle me, Its my life and I will do whatever I want to do." she tried to get up once again but he stopped her and she could see that he was beyond angry but little did she care.

 _He wants to marry me just because I can make him behave?_ The thought only made her blood boil.

"Let me go Mr. Walker. We have no more business with each other." Trying hard to control the stinging tears in her eyes she dared not look at his face, into those lovely green eyes which will surely make her lose herself.

"You're going to be a Walker soon so why don't we drop with the formalities." he told her and put a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to object. "You're mine Misaki." as if to prove his words he kissed her once again and she did nothing to stop him.

* * *

"Let me go Takumi, don't play with my feelings." she told him and a stray dear rolled down her cheek. Misaki chuckled at his shocked expression and wiped away the tear, getting up she made her way towards the door when he grabbed her hand once again.

She turned back with an acidic retort but was left mesmerized as Takumi was dropped down on one knee, holding her hand. She was about to ask him what was this and why was he doing this to her that he looked straight in her eyes.

"I love you Misaki, please don't leave me. How can I live without you by my side, you're my sunshine in this world filled with darkness, the only woman who can set me to rights, the angel heaven descended upon me for God knows what good deeds."

By the end he was striving hard to control his emotions, the mere thought that Misaki will leave him was enough to shake the earth down his feet and in his desperation to hold her he would do anything to get her back.

He hung his head down at the last words in hopes to hide his tears and the damage she would do if she walked out today. A while passed and still with his head hung low he whispered in a ragged voice full of emotion.

"Dammit Misaki don't you understand that I love you and can't live without you anymore."

She couldn't believe her ears the first time she heard his confession but all of her emotions were set free with that single confession. With tears rolling down her cheeks she looked down at the man before him.

The man who is feared by everyone was down on his knees proclaiming his love for her and heaven forbid she felt happy. Not for his pain but by this feeling taking place inside her that he loved her just as much she loved him.

Tears still streaming down her face she smiled and to stop herself from giggling put a hand on her mouth but try as she would she couldn't stop this happiness from spreading through her. Finally getting hold of herself she looked at Takumi once again and Whispered "I love you too my perverted alien."

Before she could say anything else or even comprehend her situation, she was engulfed in strong hand and a soft pair of lips kissing her everywhere.

"God Misaki don't do this to me ever again. I thought I would die." He said while hugging her with all his passion unleashed while she just basked in his warmth and love.

A long time passed as the two of them sorted their feeling and just held each other to savor this feeling when Misaki finally asked what had prompted him to get married so hastily.

He told her the whole story about how his grandfather had always controlled his life and thought of him no better than a puppet, the conditions mentioned in the will and how he had made him company from the scratch and couldn't bear with the thought of it going down the ruins.

"And the very day my world was shifting you came into my life to save me." he finished with a satisfied smile as he looked at Misaki.

She was lost deep in thought and right now he cared about nothing else other than to make her happy and forget about everything else, nothing mattered more to him not even his company.

All of a sudden she got up and righted her appearance, looked down at Takumi and gave that grin which reeked of confidence but Takumi knew better and figured that she had something up her sleeve.

"Come on Takumi, we're getting married tonight ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Finally the moment they confess~  
_**

 ** _Do let me know through your review how did you find this chapter and after this we have the last chapter coming so after that would you like an Epilogue. Another question i have is that would you like for me to write a wedding chapter? Although it will be M rated.? PLease let me know through you reviews or you can P.m me as well._**

 ** _I'll be awaiting you answers._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Um... Hello! *Hides behind the wall* oh no dear readers please don't throw that at me, i know I'm very late with this update but i just couldn't help it or i would have updated sooner. So in order to make up for that i have a surprise in store for you people ;-) and also this chapter is almost 4K words.**_

 _ **Phew yes it took a while but i hope it will be accepted as an apology.**_

 _ **The Reviews this time made me sooooo happy, i just can't put it into words and I'll just mention the names since i can't answer back this time, sorry for that but yes i love you all. Ooops i really need to stop babbling huh.**_

 _ **A special shout out to you lovely lovely Reviewer's:-**_

 _ **-Annlieyny.**_

 _ **-YaAz97**_

 _ **-Takumisa17**_

 ** _-Samara16_**

 ** _-Minniemiss123_**

 ** _-77kimichi_**

 ** _-Afe Niel_**

 ** _-Sassy sadist73_**

 ** _-Padfoot starfyre_**

 ** _-Candy2045_**

 ** _-Guest_**

 ** _-Knight Lynx ( i loved this profile name you have)_**

 ** _-Rory_**

 ** _-Guest 2_**

 ** _-djohagan_**

" ** _Happy is the man who finds a true friend, and far happier is he who finds that true friend in his wife."_**

 ** _Chapter 13:-_**

* * *

Takumi stared at her as she made her announcement about them getting married as if it was no big deal to her rather than just getting the deal done and be over with it.

"Misaki are you crazy?" This was the best reason he could come up with for her sudden behavior. One moment they were sitting just loving the feel of each other and then all of a sudden she goes around and says something like this.

"I think you're the crazy one here."

Takumi narrowed his eyes and couldn't help but say "Yes crazy in love with you but not crazy enough to not understand anything."

"What would you do without me." she murmured under her breath.

"Misaki, care to explain yourself." He said in an impatient voice.

She huffed and sat down on the chair she had previously occupied and gestured for him to do the same. "Well don't you need to save your company now, all the hard work you had put into it, don't tell me you're going to let it go to waste just because of a planned wedding?"

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Takumi we need to get married tonight or else you will lose everything tomorrow." she replied calmly but her voice held something much deeper, much more ten what she was letting on.

He looked at her for some silent minutes, trying to understand what she was not showing. "What are you planning Misaki."

She made a surprised face and started, "Not-"

"Don't even try Misaki."

She stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. "Just wait and watch."

* * *

 **Hours Later…**

Takumi couldn't believe his luck, how things had changed for him in just a someone had asked him a week ago what he would be doing right now he would have answered, "Just sitting in my office going through paperwork" or maybe his answer would have been "just laying around in my apartment having a drink."

But not in his wildest dream could he have known that he would be a married man and married to none other than his secretary.

His secretary.

Whom he had known for only a week.

Yes the very woman he loved so damn much.

Misaki… his Misaki, his wife, his for life. _Misaki Walker_.

Just that name on his lips was enough to make him smile like an idiot and a happy idiot. Misaki was just sitting beside him in his car as they drove to Walker mansion to let everyone know about their marriage.

She had planned something he was unaware of but he knew that whatever she did would be for him.

"Seriously Takumi, you're creeping me out."

"Hmm?"

"Just stop smiling like that, it's not like you to smile so much. You are supposed to be dark and brooding like the devil CEO I know of."

That made him chuckle and he gave her a side glance which was full of hidden notions that made her blush.

"I'm afraid you're the one who has tarnished my reputation Mrs. Walker."

Misaki turned her head around to hide the fierce blush decorating her cheeks. "perverted idiot..." she mumbled.

"Only for you my dear wife." He replied raising her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

This playful side of Takumi was completely new for Misaki and she was having a devil's time dealing with him, she did not blush, turn away or stutter but he made her do all of these things.

 _Why do I feel so nervous?_

" _Love does that to a person."_ A voice whispered inside her head.

And now that they were married she had given him all the rights he had on her and she knew that he was the only one for her because no one else made her act this way and only Takumi would ever have the ability to do so.

Another reason why she was nervous… well it was their first night together as a married couple and after everything was sorted out they will be together alone..

Even the thought made her shiver.

"Misaki are you cold?"

"Huh?"his voice made her snap out of her thoughts and she realized that they had stopped. "No I'm fine."

He gave her an 'I-don't-think-so' look but didn't argue any further and helped her out of the car. This was her first time visiting Walker mansion and meeting his mother but hearing about all the details of his childhood she held no emotions for this place.

Not even wonder or fascination just a sad feeling.

 _How had Takumi lived in such a huge place all alone._

Without any words she just placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and hugged it close, looking up at him she could see him smile down at her and that was all the strength she needed.

Taking in a deep breath she said, "Let's go then hubby."

Hand in hand they made their way inside the manor, even though Takumi had always hated this place for the sense of longing it created within him today he was not assaulted by long forgotten or buried emotions.

Realizing that with Misaki by his side things were slowly healing and he was letting go of those hurtful memories he chuckled and shook his head.

"So have you finally lost it?" he heard Misaki who had a weird expression on her face.

"Yes finally I'm losing every hurtful memory, Thank you." He replied with a sweet smile which only made her roll her eyes at him making him grin.

As they crossed the front gate a butler was there to greet them. At that Misaki raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Robert… Lead us toward your Mistress." Takumi said in a matter of fact voice, all the previous love and emotion gone from his voice.

As the but- Robert- led them away she whispered, "Seriously you rich people are just so annoying."

He smiled and whispered back, "Careful Mrs. Walker you're one of us now." At that Misaki could do nothing but huff and raise her nose a little in denial.

"Now now, your fangs are showing." He said with a playful wink in her direction making her even more irritated.

They were shown into a room- more like a library of some sort. A little fire was burning giving the library a shadowy feel, like a great many secrets were hidden here.

 _The perfect place to have this conversation._ She thought with a mild shake of her head.

"Takumi..." She heard a voice from the desk n the center of the room and looked toward it. "What brings you here? Not something pleasant I suppose."

"Patricia Walker." Takumi replied back upon which the older woman sighed.

"Its mother for you."

Takumi snorted. "When have you actually done the role of a mother in my life? Lets recall those events shall we if you're so insistent on being called my mother."

The woman only narrowed her eyes in response and the cold look in her eyes was enough of an answer.

"Yes well I thought so." Takumi murmured.

"Why are you here?" She asked and that look could have make any man quiver but not her husband. He stood his ground.

"Of course to take back what's mine."

Patricia chuckled and looked at the time. "Aren't you a little late for that dear son. Your one week is already over and done with, if only you had paid more attention to what the clauses in that will implied this would never had happened."

"Don't call me your son." He snapped, "and what the hell does that mean?"

"What I mean is-" she paused with that evil smile on her face "-Your time is up. It's past 12 and your one week is over, now everything of yours I-"

She stopped mid sentence when she heard someone cough behind Takumi, up till now she had not seen that there was someone else with him but now that she paid attention she could see the figure of a woman standing along him.

"Don't tell me..." She trailed off as Misaki came forward.

"Hello Mrs. Walker. "She greeted with a polite smile at first but then her expression changed and whatever it was in her eyes made Patricia gasp, "or should I call you Mother-in-law though you don't deserve that title to be honest."

For a moment she sat still but when the news finally registered in her mind she bolted out of her chair and slammed the desk in sheer outrage. "How dare you talk to me like that."

Misaki smiled, that cute innocent smile but Takumi knew better what lurked behind that smile and a shiver ran down his spine. His mother didn't know who she was up against, Misaki as not a foe to be taken lightly.

He had learned that the hard way and so will his mother.

"I talk to people the way they deserve it and you have done nothing to earn my or my husband's respect my dear _Mother-in-law_." She spat the word mother-in-law like it was venom.

Patricia colored in rage, sheer and unadulterated rage but Misaki was better at this game so she stood tall and proud like nothing in this world could bring her down.

"Do you even know who you are talking to little girl."

She smirked, confidently turned around and went to stand beside Takumi, linked their hands together. "To the person who has no emotions whatsoever, to a wife who played with her spouse's emotions and to a mother who never gave a thought to her children's welfare."

"Now do you know who you are talking to? I'm the woman who married your son because I love him and can give him all the happiness which you should have given him. I'm the wife of the CEO of Walker corporation who have worldwide fame."

Patricia's hands curled into fists and she was more than ready to murder Misaki but she had lost every chance she had and lost this game badly.

"According to the will, Takumi had to get married in a week- which he did- and is very happy with that decision instead of being disappointed and hurt." Misaki continued and to be honest she was really enjoying herself.

This woman had made Takumi's life hell for him even as a child but no longer will she have that advantage over him, no longer will anyone hurt him or make him feel unwanted.

"Now you see how things stand and I finally have the freedom I have desired." He told his mother, "No more strings will be pulled behind my back."

"You can't do this to me." Patricia said unable to believe what was happening, no she had never wanted for such a thing to happen. If Takumi was freed how will she survive?

"This cannot be happening." She shouted, "No something is wrong, you cannot do this to me. I'm your mother Takumi."

Takumi shook his head and turned around, "Only in name, no more than that."

* * *

With that the two of them walked out of the library never once glancing back at the women who kept on refusing to believe that things could turn out this way.

All of a sudden Takumi stopped and grabbing hold of Misaki's hand turned her in another direction.

"Takumi? Where are we going?"

"We have one last business to finish." He told Misaki and lead her inside the kitchen.

"What is that we have to do in the Kitchen?"

But Takumi had walked ahead of her so she just followed him and as she reached him was transfixed by the sight in front of her. He was hugging an older woman who looked to be very sweet and loving and the way she held Takumi any one could see how much she cared for him and suddenly she realized who this person could be.

She reached forward and the woman looked at her in surprise and than for assurance looked back at him in response to which he nodded.

"Oh my..." This was said with so much emotion as she could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nina-san." Misaki told her with a smile and was left amazed when the woman suddenly hugged her.

"I never thought I would be able to see this day Taku dear." She said while hugging Misaki.

Takumi grimaced at that name while Misaki couldn't help but giggle. "Taku dear huh Takumi, That really suits you." He glared at her which only made the two woman laugh loudly so he could do nothing but shrug.

A while passed as the two of them described everything that had happened to the older lady, while explanations were in order so was another thing. "I would please me immensely if you would come and be a part of my family Nina-san."

 _Family… yes that is what they would be._

Misaki nodded in approval which bought fresh tears to her eyes. "You have no idea how much the thought means to me my child but I can no longer leave this place it holds too much for me to leave."

A sadness made itself visible in his eyes but respecting her decision he gave her a small smile and nodded in understanding.

"We understand but if you ever need someone remember that you have a son waiting for you."

Soon after that the two of them took their leave; ready to start their new life. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. The two of them got inside the car both lost in their own thoughts, only now did the full severity of the situation fell upon the two of them.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Back…**

He looked at her for some silent minutes, trying to understand what she was not showing. "What are you planning Misaki."

She made a surprised face and started, "Not-"

"Don't even try Misaki."

She stood up grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. "Just wait and watch."

He silently followed her out of the office, completely blank. He had no idea what she was planning but had complete faith in her so yes he silently followed her.

For them it may be normal that Misaki was pulling him along -The devil CEO- but for others it was a sight they may never get to experience again. Every single employ was shocked by how their boss was being dragged around but no one dared point it out in front of him.

Sakura and Shizuko were also left speechless by this display and had no idea what was happening. "Tell me I'm not dreaming or else this cannot be happening." Sakura whispered and was met with only silence.

As soon as the two of them exited the office, it seemed that a volcano had erupted and there was chaos everywhere.

Misaki and Takumi sat inside the car where a driver was already waiting and as they settled in she gave him the directions and he started driving leaving Takumi stunned.

 _When did she get all this done?_

Suddenly she turned towards him and said, "First we need to talk to mom and then have a simple ceremony, I hope you have no problem with that."

"I- Uh, no bu-" He tried but she waved a hand at him.

"Then its settled, after all every minute is important right now."

He just dumbly nodded in return not understanding where she was getting at. "We would also need two witness, have anyone in mind?" she asked him and he answered without giving it much thought.

"Kanou can do that part."

She nodded and replied, "Aoi can be the second witness. Anyone important you need to call to your wedding?" She asked it as such a matter of fact that he could do nothing but shake his head in response.

"Alright."

By that time they had reached her house and promptly got outside the car. She rang and the door opened in a minute and he was greeted by the sight of her mother, someone who looked like a copy of Misaki just a little older and more sweeter.

No offense on his part.

In a few minutes they were seated inside, introductions were made and then silence. No one tried to break this silence and then without any hint or decorum Misaki blurted out.

"Mom we're getting married. Today- no I mean in a few hours and would like your blessings."

That expression on his face was priceless and Misaki would have laughed out loud if not for the severity of the situation. Her mother blinked.

Once…

Twice...

She tilted her head in his direction, looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled. A smile that melted all of his nerves and he could once again breath properly.

 _One of these days Misaki is going to be the death of me._

"Congratulation in that case. I am invited right Misa-chan." She told them very sweetly which had Misaki jumping out of her place.

She was wide eyed, "Just like that? No explanations or lecture that its very sudden I should think this through? Nothing at all?"

Her mother chuckled and shook her head. "Why Misaki. I know you are a smart woman and whatever you have decided I'll stand beside you."

Misaki opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out so she just smiled. "Thank you mother."

"I love you dear always keep that in mind and Takumi-" At that he looked up at her and couldn't hide that awed expression or the tears in his eyes, "- Welcome to the family dear. Take care of my daughter."

He could do nothing but nod in response.

"Now get along you have a lot to take care of." She told them and pushed them outside but gave them one last hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

Once the two of them stood outside the front gate they looked at each other and erupted into laughter, "Your mother is really something else I must say Misaki."

She nodded in response.

After that the two of them sat inside the car and pulled out their cell phones. "Time to call our witnesses." Misaki called Aoi and Takumi called Kanou, they told them about their upcoming nuptials and could feel that they were both utterly shocked.

Shocked yes but only for one reason, which would be that they were getting married so soon. Once they got over the shock the happy vibes could be felt even from such a distance.

"So Misaki plan successful huh." Aoi said cheekily and Misaki couldn't help but laugh while Takumi just started at her in wonder. "So would you need a wedding dress?" At this Misaki thought for a moment and then declined.

After they were finished she turned towards Takumi and was surprised to see the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think all of this is too sudden? You deserve much better Misaki… you deserve perfection." He told her. For a few minutes she just contemplated his question and then looked into his eyes which were already fixed on her.

"You know Takumi I was supposed to marry Tora but then you came into my life and things just kept getting out of my control and I had never expected all of this to happen, for me what's important is that we are getting married even if it's like this."

Takumi just gazed into her eyes and took in everything she had just said. "You Ayuzawa Misaki are an amazing woman and I'm lucky to have you by my side."

"Well of course you are Walker Takumi, never doubt that."

Soon after that they were at the court signing their names on the marriage register which would bound them to one another for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Back To The Present...**

The silence in the car was deafening and one of them had to break it.

"So where to Mr. Walker?" She asked turning around looking straight at him and that was all to break the silence which hung around them.

"Are you that eager my dear bride." He asked with a smirk, a devilish smirk which could make anyone's heart flutter and Misaki was no exception. She tried to control the blush that spread across her cheeks but could do nothing about it.

"Will you ever stop being a pervert Takumi." She questioned but the smile she had was so sweet he couldn't help but lean in and whisper, "For you my darling never ever."

That made her blush even harder which only made Takumi tease her more. Slowly ever so slowly he leaned down so that he was inches away from her and looked directly into her eyes, "I love it more than anything when you blush like that for me, a part about you that no one is aware of."

His hand came to caress her cheek lovingly, "You look so adorable blushing like that, I want to do so much more only to see how deep can you blush for me." That only served to make her even more red and close her eyes.

"GOD Misaki…" his thumb traced her lower lip, and finally he kissed her with only one thought going through his mind.

 _Mine…_

Misaki lost her impulse to speak, she was totally lost in the kiss unable to think a rational thought. A few moments passed as they tried to regain their breathing and get a hold of their emotions.

"We should get going after all, I have a lot of exploring to do tonight." This statement was enough to melt her heart and pick up speed at the same time. If things kept on going like this she would get burned soon.

Misaki shivered. His voice was doing things she never thought could happen to her and what was more dangerous was that she loved it but being the only one who was nervous was driving get mad.

"Do we have to leave immediately?" She asked in a super sweet voice looking up at him with those deep Amber eyes of her which could see straight in his soul.

"Yes we need to leave _now_ Misaki."

She smiled up at him and there was a spark in her eyes he couldn't quite put into words but still it sent shivers through him not the unpleasant ones but the ones that make you wish for more. He closed her eyes for a moment so that he could settle his emotions.

Misaki was the only woman who could rile him up with just a few words but he won't let the favor go without returning it back.

"All of these smart remarks," he whispered in that deep unfair voice of his "be careful that they don't prove too much for you later."

With that last comment he started the engine and drove off.

"Let's go home dear wife o' mine."

* * *

 _ **So What do you think guys? Make sure to Review I'm so looking forward to what you guys have to say and this would be the last chapter just one more epilogue chapter left but for those of you who want a wedding night I'll be making a one-shot " In your Arms~" so remember to check it out.**_

 _ **Once again do Review people, see you soon.**_


	14. In your Arm's

**So I'm back and guess what? Yes this is their wedding night which I promised you guys. At first i was going to make it into a oneshot but then since you guys wanted it as another chapter I'll make it a spwcial chapter.**

 **WARNING... RATING GOES UP TO M..! If you want then skip this chapter or don't, its entirely upto if but i have warned you.**

* * *

 **In** _ **Your Arm's…!**_

 _GOD I'm nervous…_ Misaki thought looking at herself through the mirror reflection. Today was a big day after all and she's had the right to be nervous although she rarely let herself show such a sign of vulnerability.

Then again today was a big day in her life. Why you ask? Because today will be marked as the day when she got married.

To whom if you may ask…! The one and only Takumi Walker, owner of Walker corporation and not to forget her boss.

 _Ex-boss._ She reminded herself, from now onward he was her husband and yes as to the reason why she was nervous; it was their first night together as a married couple. The first time she would spend time with him alone as his wife.

Now that would be enough reason to make a person nervous who had her first kiss just a few hours back and to expect mo-

Misaki shook her head to get rid of such disturbing thoughts and looked at herself in her mirror once more. It had been more than a hour since she came to take a shower and if she didn't leave soon Takumi will start to worry.

Taking another deep breath she willed her mind and heart for whatever was to come next after all it was only Takumi, _It'll be fine…_ she told herself and wore the only thing available at the moment since all of her clothes had yet to arrive.

She quickly got dressed in his shirt and contemplated if whether she should wear the pants or not. In the end she decided to wear it, she left her hair down and taking a deep breath exited the washroom.

As soon as she walked out her breath got caught in her throat. It was like walking in a completely new world, a world in which every thing was focused on her. Slowly she took a step forward and was mesmerized by everything around her.

The whole room was decorated with candles, their soft glow illuminating the darkness, the canopy of the bed and it's curtains were of her favorite color; purple, with white lilies decorating them. The room smelled of her favorite flowers, lilies.

Wherever she looked the scene in front of her eyes only made her smile. Two arms came around her waist and pulled her closer to the body behind her but that did not scare her, the action only made her temperature rise up.

"What's all this Takumi?" she asked still taking in everything around her.

Pulling her even close he rested his chin on her shoulder and asked in a slow, passionate voice. "You like it?" it was said as a fact more than a statement.

"I, wait…" she looked back at him over her shoulder, "when did you get the time to do all this?"

Takumi shook his head while chuckling, "While you were in that shower making me wait." Holding her, breathing against her Takumi became aware of an elusive scent, lavender mixed with lilies; hunting for it, he found a stronger concentration of the fragrance on her throat, where it was blood-heated and intoxicating.

"Mmm, you smell so intoxicating Misaki." He muttered while nuzzling her neck lovingly.

Misaki leaned against him and exhaled slowly, "Smell?" She looked utterly confused. "Do you mean my perfume?"

Closing his eyes, he turned her to face him only to find himself nuzzling hungrily at her throat, which made her moan his name.

"Takumi…" she grabbed the collar of his shirt to steady herself against him as he moved along her jaw kissing her all the while.

He stopped for a moment and gazed into her which were half closed due to the passion he was arousing in her. His own need was kept in hard control so that he could make this special for her.

She was the perfect height, tall enough that minimal adjustment was needed to mold their bodies in just the right way. Slowly he leaned in far enough that their breaths mingled and became one. Misaki closed her eyes and her lips opened in silent invitation which was all he needed to close the distance between them.

His lips on her were such a heaven that Misaki couldn't help but lean in to his touch. His kiss was a slow seduction at first but gradually changed into something more fiery and he kissed her life his life depended on it.

Misaki felt her balance lose so Takumi held her more closely and secured her in his arms, taking most of her weight. This kiss was nothing like what they had shared before, it was almost primal in nature.

The tip of his tongue played inside her mouth in sweeps of warmth, making her shudder. They kissed like that for long minutes not even stopping when air was required.

She didn't know what to do with her tongue; she drew it back awkwardly as he played with her, pleasured her until a shaking moan rose in her throat.

Finally he broke the kiss and looked at her half closed eyes which were laden with passion and want, gently he picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed never once breaking eye contact.

He laid her on the bed and came on top of her, his eyes smoldering into hers igniting a strange fire in both of them and before she could make out the meaning of that dark look in his eyes his lips were on her once again, devouring her senses.

For as long as the two of them kissed it was like time had stopped and nothing existed beyond this room and nothing mattered more than touching one another.

She intertwined her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. The action made him groan and he broke the kiss, his lips traveling down her throat while she breathed in gasps.

His hands traveling down her frame and resting on her waist and than going up once again, torturing her in a way she couldn't comprehend. Her thoughts were scattered as the pressure of his hands increased, causing her to shiver.

She wanted to call out to him but the only sound that came out of her lips was a ragged breath, gasp or a moan. She raked her hand down his shoulder in an attempt to explore which made him hiss and that made her smile.

She gasped as she felt his hand search the front of her body, opening up the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing. "Takumi… Mmh" she tried to say something but a nibble on her ear stopped her.

"I want to feel you," Takumi whispered seductively against her ear, tugging at her earlobe. "I want to kiss you everywhere…"

Misaki's body was on fire and only Takumi could help her extinguish this fire so she tugged at his hair a little forcefully making him chuckle against her collar bone, which she felt deep inside her.

"Patience darling…" he muttered, slowly opening the front of her shirt while she desperately tried to undo his buttons, they rolled on the bed a few times until they both got what they desired.

As if he had no care in the world his hand came up her body and gently kneaded her left breast, the other one still supporting his weight so that he won't crush her. "Gorgeous…" he whispered hotly still cupping her breast, making her whimper and arch her back towards him.

The length of his half naked form pressed against hers, his flesh like steel beneath her exploring hands. He laid claim to her in a very soothing a slow manner, so slow that she was starting to get impatient, she opened her mouth to say something but at that precise moment hew gently tugged at her nipple making her cry out in pleasure.

He smiled, "I see you liked that." Another tug and then he leaned down whispering, "Let's see how you like this _Misaki."_

Suddenly his mouth was on her breast closing that small but crucial distance, clamping over her nipple, sucking and tonguing her without mercy. This for to much for get to bear and she couldn't stop moans from escaping her, all this while his other hand went on exploring different parts off her.

In the silence of the night only her pants and moans could be heard, and it only drove Takumi more on the edge the way she kept saying his name, "Takumi… Tak-" her breath hitched as he slid the trouser of her body.

Within moments he had get naked in front of him, spread on his bed, her hair quickly disheveled and those flushed cheeks along with her red lips which were being for his attention were a sight to be held.

"GOD you're beautiful Misaki."

He sought her kiss-swollen lips with his own, she was so delicious, her mouth, her tongue… this was his Misaki.

Nibbling her lips he whispered, "Tell me what you want love, how much do you want me."

"Takumi… you're the one I want." She whispered back raking her nails on his back. Unable to hold his emotions he groaned, "Soon love… soon."

The warmth of his hand smoothed over her bottom pushing her legs open. Misaki arched her back in pure want, pressing her back down with a low murmur, Takumi separated the springy curls and entered her with one finger, teasing and circling the delicate flesh.

Misaki gasped with pleasure. "Oh my…!"

Takumi kissed her lips, throat, ear, breast and every place he could reach while pleasuring her. Soon a second finger was added making her cry out in distress but after a moment the pain was replaced by pleasure.

Misaki held him tightly, her breath coming hard and fast. It still wasn't enough. She wanted his body, his soul, inside her own.

"Make me yours Takumi." She rasped out wrapping her arms around him.

At that he looked up into her eyes and asked, "Are you ready Misaki?"

Instead of answering she just nodded and brought him closer for another soul searing kiss. Awkwardly she undid his buttons and ran down the zipper, freeing him from its confines.

A rush of heat went through her as she tentatively touched him and slid her hand up the length of him. Standing up Takumi undressed himself and came back on top of her, all this in a matter of seconds.

His weight on her was such a delight that she sighed.

"Put your arms around my neck love." She did so and nuzzled his neck, biting him, leaving behind a red mark as her sign of possessiveness.

Takumi pushed her legs wide. She felt a stinging pressure between her thighs but tried to focus only in his lips which were doing wonderful things to her.

"Relax dear…"

She felt his hardness pressing deeper, stretching her. Just as she was starting to relax, her body accepting this foreign intrusion he moved with a single powerful thrust to sink fully inside her.

A harsh painful cry burst from her lips, her nails leaving marks on his back making him hiss in pain but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Murmuring for her to relax, he held still inside her with infinite patience, trying not to hurt her.

After a while when he felt her relax his hand came down on her hip and he moved in a single careful thrust, making sure that she was ready and when she only moaned in pleasure not pain he started moving in a careful even rhythm.

Her head fell back and she felt him kissing her throat, while her body opened fully to his thrusts. Soon those slow thrusts if his were not enough and she wanted something more.

Her hand went down to his bottom and gave a hard nudge, right when she lifted her hips up. The friction at that moment nearly made her out of breath. Her movement only enhanced his delight and he thrust harder, going in more deeper.

All traces of pain were gone from her body and something else took its place, deep in her body and a few more thrusts were needed until she exploded with want. Her while body becoming tight around him as she convulsed.

"Misaki…" he rasped giving another hard thrust inside of her, "My lovely Misaki." His eyes closed, and he groaned harshly as he reached his own climax.

After a moment of silence he rolled them both to their sides and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, breathing deeply utterly satisfied. His fingertips drifted over her back in relaxing manner.

"That was wonderful Takumi, the best night of my life." She said stifling a yawn, already slipping into a deep slumber.

She felt him smile drowsily against her cheek. "Go to sleep," he said, and kissed her.


End file.
